Wave The Swallow: More Than You Think
by Kingstriker
Summary: Growing up with an abusive father, Wave struggles through life hoping for that one chance to break away from the past and discover who she truly is and what she can do. Her wish on a shooting star is granted when a new guy comes to town and she finds out they have a lot in common. Will he be able to help her through these tough times, or will she go down the wrong path? WaveXOC
1. Signs Of Abuse

_**I'm back with a second Sonic story...is this one will be much darker. Now I don't know how popular Sonic x Wave is, but I'm going to admit that I support Sonic/Blaze, Sonic/Wave and Tails/Wave. But for this story my new OC will be in love with Wave. Jet and Storm will appear but may not have major roles. Some characters may be OOC since the plot may call for it. Anyways, here we go...enjoy and please review but nothing negative please.**_

* * *

><p>Wave The Swallow: More Than You Think<p>

Chapter 1: Signs Of Abuse

To most people...she was a high-spirited, outgoing and clever girl...to her father...nothing but a waste of time. But to everyone...she was Wave the Swallow. A technical genius who had a love for inventing and dreaming of a positive future. Her closest friends admired her for her high intellect and inventions, but her abusive father thought otherwise. One of her first inventions was made when she was 10-years old. She had created her own lamp to use in her room when reading at night. Her father was jealous of Wave's smart brain knowing she got it from her mother. Her mother barely had any control over what her husband did to Wave.

"HEY! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" He stormed into her room that night.

"I-I-I made it." Wave explained nervously.

Her dad then walked over to the lamp, grabbed it and snapped it in half right in front of her. She teared up seeing her creation lying broken on the floor.

"Why would you do that?" Wave began to cry.

Then her father punched her straight in the face making her left eye swell up and a large bump on her beak formed. She scrambled onto her bed and covered her head.

"NEXT TIME I SEE YOU INVENTING STUFF IN HERE, YOU WON'T HAVE A ROOM!" The father snarled before leaving.

Wave continued to cry until her mother came in worried.

"Mother, why do you let him do that?" Wave whimpered.

Honestly, her mother was scared. She worried about stuff he would do when drunk...even she's been hit several times but he was always apologize to her, but not Wave.

"Sweetie, I'm starting to think you're not safe around here." She rubbed Wave's head.

"But mom, what about you?" Wave asked.

"I don't know about me...but I don't want anything happening to you." She said.

Wave hugged her mom tightly not wanting to let go. She hated going out in public with several bruises, bandages or black-eyes...and her friends were starting to get very concerned. She made a heavy sigh before going over to the window and looking up at the clear blue sky, she saw a shooting star going by and knew she had to make a wish.

_"Oh shooting star, give the chance to live free of abuse, the chance to live the way I want to, the chance...to know what I'm truly capable of."_

Wave finished and opened her eyes to look back at the sky, a tear escaping her swollen eye. The next day after breakfast, she walked outside with a bandage wrapped around her beak and her swollen eye still visible. She was going to meet her friends at the park. Several people she passed noticed her injuries and looked worried and confused.

"Ugh, I wish they could've just picked me up." Wave sighed as she put her sunglasses over her eyes.

At the park, her friends Rouge, Amy and Cream were waiting and chatting. When Wave arrived they had horrified looks on their faces.

"WAVE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Amy yelled.

"Father." Was all Wave said as she sat down next to them.

"THAT BASTARD! Something needs to be done about him." Rouge snarled.

"What did you do?" Cream asked rubbing Wave's back.

"I created a little lamp to use for when I read at night, then he came in, smashed it and...and...p-p-punched me." Wave began to cry again.

"Aw Wave. It's gonna be okay." Cream hugged her.

Rage rose especially in Rouge, something had to be done. Just then, everyone's favorite blue hedgehog comes racing into view and stops right in front of the girls.

"Hey girls, whats-WAVE HOLY SHIT!" Sonic gasped.

"Hey Sonic, don't worry it's okay." Wave assured.

"No it's not okay...I'M GONNA-"

Before Sonic could take off, Rouge blocked him.

"Hold on there big blue, we're all mad about it. But there's no use doing anything about it right now. Besides, Wave is a very strong girl, she can hold her own...she's more thank you think, then we all think." Rouge assured.

"Okay fine. So anyways, there's a new guy coming to town." Sonic announced.

"Really? Who is he?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, but I heard he's pretty smart and fast. Looks like I got new competition." Sonic smirked.

"Do you at least know if he's a hedgehog or not?" Amy asked.

"Actually I heard he's supposed to be a cat like Blaze." Sonic said.

"Wow...when is he coming in?" Wave asked.

"Hmm, hopefully soon. Then I can show him around town. He'd love to be escorted by someone like me." Sonic gave a thumbs up and flicked his nose causing the others to roll their eyes.

"Hey, speaking of Blaze, I heard she was trying out for the local fight club downtown." Rouge said.

"Really? Well, I guess it would help to build up her strength. Hey, that's something you should do Wave!" Amy suggested.

Wave gasped...her? Fighting? Basically for other peoples' amusement? GETTING HURT?

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm an inventor, not a fighter." Wave shook her head.

"Come on Wave, it will help toughen you up. You're gonna need to survive out here, especially when you get older." Rouge suggested.

"I mean...I could check it out. When does it start?"

"This weekend, if you want I can sign you up early." Rouge said.

"Can I least have some time to think about it?" Wave asked.

"Sure honey."

Sonic leaned down to Wave's eye level...she could feel herself already blushing.

"No matter what happens Wave, me and the rest of your friends will have your back. Remember that." Sonic vowed.

"I will." Wave nodded.

"Well I got to, I'll check on you later Wave." Sonic said and dashed away.

Wave, for the first time that morning...smiled.

Later...on the other side of town. The new guy, 11 year old Burn the cat, was racing around on foot checking out his surroundings. He looked rather unusual from most people. He was mainly dark red with some streaks of yellow. He was about as tall as most of the others, he wore white gloves with spiked bracelets behind them, and red and yellow shoes. There were thick dark blue circles around his yellow eyes and between his pointed ears were two large bits of hair standing up and curved like horns. His tail was red with a sharp yellow tip, but what made him usual was that his teeth were blue and made of metal. He spoke with a light southern accent as well.

Burn was a very strong, outgoing, playful, brave and friendly guy once you got to know him, even if he scared people back in his old city. Many were thrown off by his teeth but he didn't care...just happy to be alive. He was actually a distant cousin of Blaze whom he didn't always get along with but he shared her power of fire.

"Hmm, I wonder what I can do first around here." Burn wondered.

As he raced down the street, he saw what looked like two figures blocking the way. Of course with his speed almost matching Sonic's...he could barely stop in time.

"WHOOAAAA!" Burn yelled finally stopping just a few inches from a green hawk.

There in front of him were the local bullies Jet and Storm staring him down. They didn't look too happy.

"What are you two fellers doing in the middle of the road I almost ran into you guys!" Burn said.

Jet and Storm said nothing and just looked him.

"Uh hello, the road is everyone, not just you two!" Burn explained as if they were dumb...like Storm.

"We heard you the first time pal." Storm sneered.

"Yeah we didn't know you owned the road." Jet said.

"He-he...owned." Storm chuckled.

"You're new here I guess huh?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, and look I don't want any trouble. I just want to get to know my surroundings." Burn said.

"Hey Jet, why don't I give this kid a warm welcome?" Storm cracked his knuckles.

"Nah, the kid has guts for even confronting us like this. We'll let him slide...this time." Jet glared back at Burn. "Just know this, you give us trouble, we'll pummel ya, you don't cause us trouble, we'll leave you alone."

"Noted." Burn nodded.

Burn left off to find new adventures. Back with Wave, she was over at Sonic's best friend Tails' house where they were working on their new invention...Extreme Gear. Tails was always very worried about Wave whenever she was at home, he once offered her to live with him but she declined saying she can handle herself...or so she thought.

"Hey Wave, how's it going?" Tails greeted her as he allowed her inside.

"Hey shrimp, I've been better." Wave sighed.

Tails didn't see Wave's common smirk on her beak like usual...instead a large bump and a black eye right above it on the left. Tails was used to Wave calling him shrimp or shorty just to mess with him.

"Doesn't he hurt you everyday?" Tails asked as he got out his tools.

"No, not everyday. Usually only when he's drunk or angry. He'll find something to blame on me." Wave sighed.

"Why won't your mom do anything?"

"She scared of him. I think he's hurt her a few times as well."

"Oh...Wave I'm so sorry."

"Ah don't worry about it. I'll be fine!"

But Tails still worried. He was Wave's friend and sometimes thought he knew what was best for her when it came to a dangerous situation. Unfortunately today, with a black eye, Wave found it hard to continue building and Tails noticed when she fell back throwing her wrench into the air nearly hitting Tails with it.

"Whoa Wave, mabye today is not a good day to work on these." Tails sighed.

"I got it under control." Wave scoffed getting back up.

Tails watched her closely while they continued to work on the gear. They were only half-way done with it when Tails remembered something.

"Hey Wave, Rouge told me about how she was thinking of signing you up for that fight club downtown. You up for it?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't like fighting. Besides, I wouldn't last long anyways." Wave shook her head.

"It shouldn't be so brutal, after all it's for kids and you're only 10."

"True...but I don't know. I mean I'm not trying to be anywhere near Blaze."

Tails could hear the disgust in her voice when she said that name. For the past few years, Blaze had been angry with Wave for having a little crush on Sonic who was already in a relationship with Blaze. Wave hung out with Sonic a lot when they were younger as if they were dating. At one point Wave and Blaze nearly came to blows but Sonic broke them apart establishing to Blaze that he and Wave were just very good friends and nothing more, which Wave agreed. But the girls never liked each other and considered each other rivals.

Later Wave and Tails decided to go to the library to have some nice quiet reading time. As Wave walked down an aisle searching for a good book, she noticed one she was hoping would be there, wasn't there.

"Aw man, guess I'm too late." Wave sighed.

"Um excuse me ma'am, were you looking for this?" Came a voice with a southern accent.

Wave turned to see the newcomer Burn holding out a book with a large smile. Despite just seeing him, she blushed faintly. She had never seen anyone like him before...and there weren't many cats around here either.

"Um yes, thank you. I thought it was already checked out." She smiled.

"Nah, I don't really checkout books. Oh where are my manners, my name is Burn." Held out a hand.

"I like that name, I'm Wave." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya. Are you alright? You look like you've been in a fight."

"Oh it's nothing." Wave shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Did you want to come to my table with Tails?"

"Sure."

Tails saw them come over and immediately recognized Burn as the newcomer.

"Hi I'm tails!"

"Howdy partner, I'm Burn."

Burn and Wave eventually got to know each other more and more as they talked. By nighttime, the three went their separate ways. The boys offered to take her home but she declined not knowing she was going to regret it. Usually she carried a large wrench to defend herself but today she forgot it. It wasn't only her father who constantly abused her...she had an outside abuser as well. As she walked down a sidewalk passed a few buildings, she listened fearfully as the sounds of rustling could be heard in a dark alley nearbye. She thought about crossing the street to the other side, but then she heard a voice.

"Hello...Wave."

Wave tensed up knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. She barely said his name as it struck fear into her heart...the memories, the torture, the pain. She gulped and slowly turned towards the opening of the alley. There standing there was a blue hawk with red boots, gloves, a bandoiler and a red headband. He stood there with his claws on his hips and an evil grin.

"Predator Hawk?" Wave gasped.

"Miss me?" He said coming out of the shadows.

"But...b-but you're supposed to be in jail."

"Bail is a wonderful thing isn't it?" Predator Hawk chuckled.

Predator Hawk was a criminal who constantly picked on Wave and have at some points beaten her. He was older than her but only a few inches taller. Hawk was angry at her for turning him down in the past and vowed revenge, and his revenge has been brutal. He had a fierce rivalry with Jet only because every time they would fight it would end with either a stalemate or Storm would break them up. Hawk had gone to jail for fighting, stealing and vandalizing for a month but was back.

"Well...what do you want? I'm just trying to get home." Wave looked away.

Predator evily chuckles and walks closer examining her injuries.

"Hmm, someone's been a bad girl." He purred gently rubbing her face.

"I didn't do anything to deserve this. Why do you care?" Wave said batting his hand away.

"Relax my darling, you should be glad it wasn't me this time."

Wave didn't feel like being there any longer and attempted to run, but Hawk grabbed her head and pressed a hand against her mouth silencing her. She began to madly struggle from him swinging her fists wildly. When Hawk dug his sharp claws into her head, she wiggled her mouth loose and bit his hand.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Hawk yelled tossing her into the dark alley.

She hit the ground hard, her sunglasses flew off and smashed onto the ground. She tried to get up, only for Hawk to grab her long hair, yank her up and smash her against the wall. Then he starting to back her towards a corner since the other end was a dead-end.

"You thought I'd be gone forever? Oh I have a lot in store for you brat. And a good pummeling should be the first!" Hawk growled cracking his knuckles.

Wave gulped as she backed into the corner. Predator Hawk got in her face and watched with joy as tears streamed down her face.

"Aw, is the little swallow crying?" He teased.

"Predator Hawk please don't do this." Wave begged.

"Begging won't excuse you from this bitch, and I won't go easy on you just because you're crying." Hawk snarled.

Then for the first time, he lunged and actually kissed her, but it was only a distraction so she couldn't defend herself from what came next. Hawk breaks the kiss and quickly punches Wave hard in the stomach, spit shooting out of her mouth.

"Now hold still so I can blacken the other eye!" Hawk aimed at fist at her right eye.

But before he could swing, he is suddenly suckerpunched by someone else. That someone turned out to be Jet who brought along Storm...Burn had also arrived.

"JET!"

"PREDATOR HAWK!"

The two hawks lunged at each other and started a fistfight. Storm and Burn rushed over and helped Wave up.

"You alright Wave?" Storm asked.

"NO! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Wave cried.

"Burn take Wave home, me and Jet got this!" Storm said.

"You got it partner, come on little darling." Burn escorted her out, but not before picking up her broken sunglasses.

On the way home, Burn comforted her.

"I'm sorry this happened to you ma'am. I'm just glad we got there before he tried anything...uncomfortable." Burn mark said.

"Thank you so much for saving me. I just hope Jet and Storm are alright." Wave said.

"Have they tangled with him before?"

"Heh, so many times...it's almost tradition."

"Look ma'am, with me being around town, if there's anything I can do to help you out. I will do it."

"Thank you, oh look there's my house." Wave pointed out.

Burn was surprised and looked at the house next to it.

"Well I'll be...we live right next to each other."

"Really? This is great."

Wave also noticed her dad's car was gone...she felt a lot better. Her mother came to the door and she was shocked to see the brand new injuries.

"WAVE! MY BABY WHAT HAPPENED?" Her mom gasped.

"Predator Hawk is back...but my friends took care of him...I hope."

"As long as you're okay. Your father is at work so worries tonight. Who's your friend?"

"This is my new friend Burn the cat." Wave said.

"Hello Burn." She held out a hand.

"Howdy ma'am it's a pleasure." Burn shook her hand. "Just glad I was able to get your daughter back home."

"Thank you so much, how can we repay you?"

"No need to repay me, I was happy to do my job."

"Hey mom, can me and Burn talk alone real quick?" Wave asked.

"Sure sweetie."

When she left, the two looked at each other and began to blush.

"It was nice meeting you today." Wave said.

"Same here partner, I...was glad to get to know someone as sweet and kind as you." Burn chuckled, his blushing barely visible since he was already red.

Wave moved in closer, and so did Burn. They kept moving closer and closer until they embraced each other in a deep passionate kiss, tongues wrestling for dominance. They eventually broke apart gasping for air and just stared at each other.

"That was my first kiss ever." Burn said.

"Did you like it?" Wave asked.

"Yes I did." Burn smiled.

"Well, after the day I had. You'd have to wait for more tomorrow." Wave winked.

"I can wait, anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. And Wave I...I..."

Wave placed a gloved finger on his mouth and smirked.

"You don't have to say it, I already know."

Burn smiled and nodded. After trading numbers, Wave walked into the house and smiled at him before closing the door. Burn walked over to his house smiling.

"You did it Burn...you achieved one of your main goals." He thought.

After getting her new injuries patched up, Wave jumped onto her bed just before getting a call from Jet.

"Jet? Jet! Are you and Storm okay?" Wave asked.

"Yeah, me and Storm knocked his ass out. Now...as for your father..."

"Jet please not now! He's not even at home right now, he's at work."

"He-he...anyways, we'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Wave."

"Goodnight!"

Jet hung up and Wave relaxed on her bed thinking about everything that happened today. She was weak, she needed to be stronger...and soon...she was going to make sure that happened...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done with the first chapter! I really hoped you liked this chapter and hopefully you'll get to like Burn. I don't think every chapter will be as long as this one, nor do I know how many chapters this will have. I already have a few scenes planned later on...oh and Predator Hawk is not done yet. What will happen next? Stay tuned!<strong>_


	2. Gathering Strength

_**Time to find out what happens next in Wave's life. At the end of the next chapter, there may be a time-skip. To werewolf99, yes I believe fan made characters should have their own movie or TV show, but they will have to be extremely popular first before stuff like that can be considered.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Gathering Strength<p>

In the middle of the night, Wave awoke to find it was only 2:00 AM. She tried going back to sleep but it was hard to do so. Her thoughts drifted over to wondering about Burn. He was so nice to her from the start and yet...even though they were both young, they seemed to be already in love with each other...before the kiss. Would they even work out? Do they truly have anything in common? Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed some light down the hallway. Knowing she couldn't get back to sleep right now, she jumped out of bed and walked towards the light. It was coming from downstairs where her mother was still watching TV.

"Mother? Are you alright? Why don't you go to bed?" Wave asked walking down to the couch.

"Sorry sweetie, I've just been in deep thought for awhile." She sighed looking down at the ground.

"About what?"

"You're father...I've never understood why he hurts you. You've done nothing wrong, you're a smart and beautiful little girl...my little girl. I married a man with one of my hopes being that we'd be able to raise our children to be strong and independent. But all that's happened in this family is abuse...towards you." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mom, does he hurt you? I've never noticed any bruises on you, I just thought you were scared." Wave said getting up on the couch.

Her mother looked down at Wave as a tear dropped. Slowly she lifted up a bit of her shirt to reveal a large bruise on her side. Wave gasped.

"Was this recent?"

"Yes. Just 2 days ago."

"Why did he do that?"

"He said he got into a fight at the bar, but he didn't get the chance to finish the fight because they got pulled apart. So he came home that night while you were asleep and said he needed...something to hit." She began to cry.

Those words struck Wave's heart like a punch in the face. While normally fear corrupted her body, it was now being replaced with rage. Her fists clenched as he got off the couch.

"Mother, I promise you. It may not be tomorrow, it may not be the day after that, but soon...we won't have to worry about him anymore." Wave growled before going back upstairs.

Her mother was surprised to hear something like that and wondered what she meant. The next day, Wave was able to avoid her father, who didn't really seem to notice her, and decided to go over to Burn's house. Burn was in his room trying on a few new hats he had. He was used to being alone in his house since his parents worked from morning till evening, it wasn't a big deal to him. He placed on a cowboy hat and looked in the mirror.

"Nice...it's fits my style." Burn said winking at himself in the mirror.

Just then he heard the doorbell. He went downstairs to open the door and was delighted to see Wave.

"Howdy Wave, just trying on hats. What do you think?" Burn smiled.

"It suits you, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and meet the others. Unless you already did."

"No not yet, only Jet and Storm."

"Well, Sonic wanted to give you a tour of the place, guess he couldn't find you."

"Well then let's go find him."

Sonic lived a few blocks down in a large house, currently Blaze and Tails were over where Tails was explaining to Sonic the Extreme Gear he had completed for himself and Wave. Sonic went to the door when he heard a knock.

"I'll get it!"

He opened the door to see Wave and Burn standing there, Sonic didn't recognize the red cat.

"Well hey there Wave! And you must be that new guy." Sonic pointed out.

"Howdy partner, my name is Burn. I heard you're the fastest thing alive." Burn smirked.

"Hah, I totally am. And I can prove it." Sonic held a thumbs up and let them in.

"Is that Wave? WAVE! Look I finished the gear!" Tails held up their boards.

"Wow Tails, they look amazing. I can't wait to try out some neat tricks with this baby!" Wave took her board and examined it.

She called it the "Type-W", it was mainly purple with some white and red. And it had two large purple circles where she would put her feet. She was too busy admiring her gear to notice Blaze glaring angrily at her. Blaze herself didn't even notice her distant cousin Burn talking with Sonic until Tails interrupted her glaring.

"Hey Blaze, have you met Burn?" Tails asked.

Blaze's eyes went wide and turned to see Burn and Sonic laughing. She walked right over and mischievously yanked on his tail.

"YOW! WHAT IN TARNATION?" Burn turned around angrily.

"Hello Burn, it's been awhile." Blaze stood there smirking.

"Damn it Blaze, you always do that to me!" Burn grumbled rubbing his tail.

"Well you shouldn't be surprised when that happens every time." Blaze shrugged.

"Whatever, anyways, how's life been?"

"Pretty great so far, and falling in love with Sonic was one of my greatest decisions ever."

"He's already your boyfriend? We're all kinda young don't ya think?"

"Love is a mysterious thing cousin. Surely you've found someone that may work."

"Well..."

Burn was too embarrassed to mention how he already had feelings for Wave. It must have been that kiss last night, he thought it was just a thank you kiss. He straightened his hat and chuckled. Blaze just looked into his eyes, she knew he was hiding something. Blaze took another glance at Wave who was talking to Tails.

"Is it her?" Blaze tilted her head in Wave's direction.

Burn had began to blush but it couldn't be seen. But he showed a small nod.

"Are you serious?" Blaze groaned putting her hands on her hips.

"What? We haven't admitted to each other yet, we're just good friends as of yesterday." Burn tried to explain.

"That girl is someone you cannot trust. She can get so close to you, even if you're already with someone, and try to snatch them away. That's what I thought she was trying to do to Sonic. She used to stay so close to him, I was thinking she was going to try and take him from me." Blaze said, fire rising inside of her.

Burn could feel it getting rather hot where they were standing, luckily where Wave couldn't hear them.

"Blaze come on, she would never betray me, and I wouldn't betray her. You know, I was hoping you would've loosened up more over the years, why would anyone want to make you upset...you're a cat with fire powers...and so am I." Burn said.

"Yeah, and you have those creepy metal teeth." Blaze chuckled and pointed.

"Why you little-"

"HEY BURN! WANNA RACE!" Sonic called out.

"Me? Race you?" Burn was surprised by this.

"Yeah dude, Blaze here is pretty fast...but what about you? I bet you could probably beat me through Green Hill." Sonic smirked.

Burn thought about it, Sonic sure knew ways to have fun. Plus, it would be nice to stretch his legs. He looked back at Sonic with a smirk and adjusted his hat.

"You're on partner!"

And so, Sonic, Burn, Tails and Wave got ready to race while Blaze held a flag. Wave and Tails were on their Extreme Gear and ready to test them out.

"Try to keep up shorty!" Wave smirked at him.

"I think you'll be the one to try and keep up." Tails said back.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" Blaze waved the flag and they all took off.

The four raced into Green Hill using a straight path with some large hills. Sonic was impressed with how much Burn could keep up, but Sonic was only using a bit of his power, thinking he could go easy on Burn. Surprisingly, Burn's hat stayed on tight.

"You really think you got what it takes to pass me?" Sonic asked looking back.

"Mabye...we'll just see won't we?" Burn said.

Both racers broke the sound barrier and sped on. Wave and Tails were busy behind them trying to stay balanced on their boards. It was harder than they thought but they were able to maintain their speed.

"Got to get the hang of this fast!" Wave said.

"Don't worry, I think we almost got it." Tails said.

As they floated down hill, they bent their bodies forward increasing speed, and when they went up, they raced into the sky and performed several tricks. They grinded on a few rails and dodged a few trees.

"Nice moves Wave!" Tails said.

"You too shorty, now let's see if you can beat me!" Wave said putting on the speed.

The two reached speeds they never thought they built the Gear to do. They were catching up to Sonic and Burn pretty quickly. Sonic glanced at Burn's feet to see they were almost tied with him. Sonic decided to use more of his power, he broke the sound barrier again while Burn watched in amazement.

"Interesting. He's much faster than they say." Burn thought.

Just then, he felt his head being pulled off, he looked up to see Wave winking and stealing his hat.

"Thanks for the hat!" Wave yelled going past him.

"HEY!" Burn tried to grab for it.

"You'll get it back, if you can beat me. Tails is already having a hard time!" Wave pointed behind her.

Tails was trying to gain speed but nothing was working. Sonic had slowed down until he was right in front of them.

"Final stretch!" Sonic announced.

All four of them dashed back towards town where the finish line would be Sonic's house. They ended up passing by Shadow and Silver who were talking by a light pole.

"You hear about that new guy?" Silver asked him.

"Yeah, strange how we haven't met him yet." Shadow said.

"I actually have a feeling we may now." Silver pointed down the street.

The four were coming close, but the race would be cut short when a large truck comes down towards an intersection.

"TRUCK!" Sonic tried to stop.

Unfortunately Sonic is slammed into by Burn, who's slammed into by Wave, who's slammed into by Tails. Their four combined speed causes them to crash into the truck, flip over it, and right onto the ground. To his surprise, Burn found himself lying on his back with Wave right on top of him, their lips touching. Shadow and Silver just stared at them. Wave and Burn blush and the swallow quickly gets up.

"He-he, sorry about that." Wave said.

"Ah no worries. Can I have my hat back?"

Wave gave it back laughing. Sonic and Tails were digging themselves out of the ground.

"Whoa, that was close. That could've been far worse." Sonic rubbed his head.

"Yeah, we got lucky." Tails nodded.

Sonic walked over to Burn who was adjusting his hat again.

"You got some pretty good legs on ya. You almost beat me!" Sonic congratulated him.

"I just got to keep trying partner. Hey you know them?" Burn pointed to the two hedgehogs.

"Yeah, that's Shadow and Silver." Sonic introduced them.

"So you're the one everyone's talking about!" Silver said.

"I didn't think anyone cared that much." Burn shrugged.

"Apparently, they think you're...unique." Shadow said keeping his arms crossed.

"Well I don't know any other guys with metal teeth like me!" Burn said showing them off.

"Hey Shadow, you also have competition in speed, this kid almost won, but that truck got in the way." Sonic said.

"Humph, he would be an easy challenge faker!" Shadow scoffed.

"Well partners I needed to be hitting the old dusty trail, I got some stuff to do back at the house." Burn said.

"Alright see ya later." Sonic said and the others waved.

Much later, Wave found Rouge downtown at a warehouse. Posters about the fight club were posted everywhere...however one picture showed what looked like Predator Hawk uppercutting someone so hard two teeth flew out. This made her gulp and quickly ran over to Rouge who was writing something.

"Hey Rouge, why is Predator Hawk on one of these photos?" Wave asked.

"Because the asshole is the champion here, and he is brutal. He's knocked out every one of his opponents...been the champion for 2 years." Rouge explained.

"How do you know all this?"

"I work here during the summer. It's all about the money...and watching people suffer. Do you still want to sign up?"

"Do I get to pick who to fight?"

"Yeah, and I can help you pick...only if you want to join."

Wave thought about it...on one hand, it would show everyone she's not afraid to fight...on the other hand, she wasn't leaving without some injuries...injuries that would just make her think of her father. But...what if he saw her fighting and winning? Mabye she could finally prove to her father that...she wasn't just some weak little girl...she was more than that. Rouge noticed the smirk building on her face.

"Sign me up!"

Rouge proceeded to when a red gloved and clawed hand blocked the pen. She looked up to see Predator Hawk smirking, Wave's smile dropped completely and she started to fear again. Predator Hawk had a few bruises from last night when he was attacked by Jet and Storm.

"Rouge, I see you're back to doing your job. I can't wait to start beating on people's faces Saturday night." Hawk emphasized with a tight fist.

Then he saw Wave and growled angrily.

"YOU!"

Hawk ran over to Wave who was trying to bring out the large wrench in her back pocket but was too slow and was smashed into the wall. Rouge attempted to intervene but Hawk only shoved Rouge down before turning back to a horrified Wave.

"YOU GOT LUCKY LAST NIGHT BITCH! VERY LUCKY! WELL NOW I'M GONNA FINISH WHAT I STARTED!" Hawk pulled back a fist.

Wave winced and looked back at Rouge who was charging at them. Rouge jumped and did a spin-kick into Hawk who retaliated by lunging at them. Missing, he crashes into the table and the papers go flying. The sign-up paper smacked into Hawk's face and he noticed Wave's name...he grew an evil grin on his beak.

"Oh ho ho, you've signed up for the fight club eh? Didn't think someone like you would have the guts to do that." Hawk chuckled.

"What are you planning Hawk?" Rouge sneered.

Hawk grabbed a pen and began to write something on the opponent sheet...then he smacked it in Rouge's face. Rouge wanted to rip the sheet, but instead looked at it and gasped.

"Oh no."

"What?" Wave asked.

Rouge handed her the paper, and after she read it, she felt like her heart skipped 5 beats. She was starting to become pale.

"Y-you...m-m-monster!" Wave nearly cried.

On the paper, Hawk had put that he and Wave were to fight that night.

"Hehehehe...this will be fun, won't it Wave?" Hawk laughed.

"No...no I wont...I won't do this. I just won't show up." Wave threw the paper down and looked away crossing her arms.

"If you don't show up, I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A YEAR!" He yelled in her face.

Wave's nervousness caused her legs to wobble violently and she fell on the ground passing out. Rouge ran over to her and sat her up.

"You'll pay for this Predator Hawk." Rouge said.

"Uuuhhh." Wave gained a bit on consciousness and looked at the sky.

Rouge came into view looking worried.

"You okay Wave?" Rouge asked.

Suddenly Hawk shoved Rouge down and stared into Wave's eyes.

"See you Saturday!" Hawk whispered before leaving.

Wave finally lost all consciousness and passed out. Two hours later, Wave awoke to find she was in a hospital bed...there for support were all her friends, Sonic, Burn, Tails, Rouge, Jet, Storm, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Silver...and Blaze who came because Sonic made her. Wave noticed she had no bruises...that was good news.

"Wave are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"I've been better, how long have I been out?"

"Two hours." Rouge said.

"Oh...is Hawk gone?"

"For now, at least he didn't get to hurt you." Amy said.

"Where is he, I'll smash that guy!" Knuckles pounded his spiked gloves together.

"I can agree to that." Storm said.

"We're sorry that you got to fight him." Burn said.

"Yeah...I'm scared!" Wave clutched the sheets.

"We know you are, and we wanna help." Jet said.

"We're all in this together." Tails said.

Everyone agreed...including Blaze who smiled a bit...feeling a little guilty for the way she acted. Wave was happy to have her friends by her side no matter what. However, Shadow had turned away from the group thinking.

"Hmm, you'll need a lot more help than us." He said to himself.

He excused himself to make a call and went out into the hallway.

"Looks like I'll need your services again." Shadow spoke.

That night, Wave sat on the top of a hill looking over the town. Burn had been on a little run when he spotted her looking rather sad. She was scared...scared to go home...scared to fight...scared of what may come tomorrow. She was so deep in thought she almost didn't feel a gloved hand touch her shoulder.

"You okay Wave? I was running around and saw you sulking." Burn said.

Wave sighed heavily before finally speaking, tension was rising all over them.

"Burn...you ever had one of those days where...you don't know why you're still living?" Wave said without looking at her.

Burn was surprised by that question, he rubbed his chin figuring out how to answer that.

"Well...not really. But I have wondered why I get so much attention...which I think is annoying. But why would you think of something like that?" Burn asked.

"Ever since I was a lot younger, my father...would often beat me when he's drunk or angry. He also never liked the fact that I invented things...basically I am smarter than him. I just found out last night that he hurts my mom too...and I can't protect her...and I can barely protect myself." Wave clenched her fists tightly.

Burn was shocked by this news...that explained why she looked so beat up yesterday. To think that she was constantly abused...by her own family member, it made him angry.

"Wave...you shouldn't have to live like this. Something must be done...and it should've been done a long time ago. But you know, I can almost relate." Burn closed his eyes and sighed.

Wave turned to him surprised. Burn removed his cowboy hat and sat it down beside him.

"What happened to you?" Wave asked.

"While I wasn't beaten up...I was neglected by both of my parents. They threw me out when I was 2 and I was adopted, and to this day...I never knew why, I always thought it was the way I looked. None of my parents look like this, some say there is a legend...a legend that talks about the few mysterious mobians. I've never seen any other mobian that's so multi-colored like me, red and yellow color scheme, blue around the eyes, blue metal teeth even! But...I come to realize that...I'm what I was made to be...I'm not just some legendary cat, some awkward looking mobian...I'm Burn the cat, a brave friend willing to help others in need, willing to sacrifice for others...even if it means my life." Burn finished standing up.

Wave watched him in awe. Never before did she know Burn could be so inspiring. Burn turned to her and reached out a hand for her to take and she took it.

"Wave, you're a smart and beautiful girl, you should be free to do what you want. You need to make some choices are your own, and you don't need to worry, because like the others said...your friends will always be by your side." Burn finished with a smile.

Wave made a big smile and she hugged him tightly while crying. Burn patted her back and let her cry on his shoulder...even he let a few tears slide down his face himself. Eventually it began to rain.

"Come on Wave, I'll get you home before we run into that punk." Burn said walking her down the hill.

As they did...unknown to them...a pair of red eyes watched them from an alley. When lightning flashed, a familiar blue robot could be seen...

To be continued...


	3. Revenge Of The Swallow

_**I believe the time-skip will occur the next chapter. This chapter will be much longer due to fight scenes. Oh and to werewolf99, I looked up the names of comic book stores in Idaho and found Captain Comics, The Boise Comic Book Co. , and Outland Comics. Hope that helps.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Revenge Of The Swallow<p>

After Burn escorted her back to her house, they spotted Wave's father's car parked beside her mother's. Fire began to slowly build up in him.

"Wave, you gonna be okay tonight?" Burn asked as they as stepped under the roof above the porch.

"Don't worry about me, besides...he won't be here much longer anyways." Wave glared towards her father's car.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Burn asked.

"Ah nothing...but thanks again for bringing me home."

"My pleasure ma'am. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. But remember this, if I hear you scream...just know i'm not coming empty-handed. I know where my parents stash their weapons." Burn warned.

"Have you had experience with them?" Wave asked rather surprised.

"Yes ma'am, me and my dad often went to a shooting gallery, I'm pretty good, mabye I could teach you one day."

"Yeah...one day. Goodnight Burn."

"Goodnight Wave."

When Burn walked off, Wave went inside to find her mother cleaning dishes. Wave had told her that she was eating out with her friends. Her dad had actually seen Burn through the window and decided to confront Wave about him.

"Wave, who was that?" He asked from the couch.

"Uh, just a friend. I met him yesterday." Wave said nervously as he got off the couch and walked over to her.

Wave could smell the alcohol surrounding her father and shuttered at the smell. He leaned down towards her.

"So, we heard you were entering that fight club downtown." Her father smirked.

Wave was shocked, he knew? She knew? But how?

"How did you find out?" Wave asked taking a step back.

"Some friend of yours told us how you have to fight him Saturday."

Wave realized he was talking about Predator Hawk, he must have met her parents earlier after their little confrontation downtown.

"He's not my friend!" Wave retorted.

"Do you realize how much joy it bring me to see you go down in front of everyone." Her father laughed evily.

That statement ripped a small hole in Wave's heart. Her anger rising, her heart aching, her thoughts scrambling. She gritted her teeth as tears streamed down her face. She was so angry she didn't stop what happened next. She angrily charged her dad with a battle cry but was kicked hard in the chest knocking the wind out of her. Her mother ran to stop him.

"STOP IT!" She yelled.

"NO!" He snarled.

Her mother tried to intervene but her father slammed her back towards the sink. Wave got up and yelled at her father.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Wave cried loudly and ran upstairs to her room while her father laughed.

She went into her room, slammed the door hard and dived on her bed crying into her pillow. She took her fixed sunglasses and threw them into a wall. Cuddling with her pillow, she turned on her side kept her eyes shut while tears continued to wet the covers.

"Why? Why? I'm not brave? I'm not strong...I'M NOTHING!" Wave cried.

She looked up at her window to see another shooting star going by. She began to make another wish.

_"Oh shooting star, please help me...please help me in this time of need. Show me away out of this." _

When she reopened her eyes, she was startled by a pair of red eyes staring at her through the window. It couldn't have been Burn, his eyes were yellow.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And why do you look like Sonic?" Wave began to back away clutching her pillow tightly.

The figure actually jumped into her room making her want to scream...but she didn't. The figure continued to stare at her.

"Please don't hurt me. Please don't!" Wave shut her eyes and winced.

The figure stopped at her bed and pointed.

"Wave...the swallow?" He spoke.

Wave was shocked by this...he knew her name?

"You know me? But how?" Wave asked terrified.

"Shadow sent me. I am Metal Sonic." He said.

Wave then remembered one time when Shadow mentioned how he and some of the others had stopped Dr. Eggman's final plan, which resulted in him getting killed. That plan involved Metal Sonic who ended up captured and reprogrammed...eventually serving with the military corporation G.U.N. where Shadow and Rouge worked together at.

"Oh, I've heard about you. Just never seen you...until now. Was the staring really necessary?" Wave groaned.

"Sorry about that...I heard what happened a few minutes ago. Did he hit you?"

"He kicked me in the stomach. But that's it."

"Shall I execute?"

"No...not yet..."

"Well then, Shadow wanted to guard you at night for awhile."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I don't need sleep, so yes."

Wave smiled a bit, a nighttime bodyguard huh? Didn't sound too bad.

"Also, Shadow said he's offering you a spot at G.U.N. if you want." Metal Sonic informed her.

"Really? Wow...I'd have to think about that." She nodded.

And so for the rest of the night, Metal Sonic stood in a corner watching over her. Thank goodness Wave's eyes were closed so she wouldn't have to deal with Metal Sonic's scary stare. At one point she was having a bad dream about her father badly beating her. Metal Sonic noticed she was muttering quietly and shaking. He walked over and rubbed her head slowly trying to soothe her. Everything was going to be okay that night.

The next morning, Rouge took Wave to the gym and Burn joined them...not knowing he was about to get into some trouble. They entered the gym where they spotted Sonic and Shadow running on treadmills, Blaze doing stretches and Knuckles lifting weights.

"So what exactly are we doing again?" Wave asked.

"We're gonna practice some light sparring, lifting weights and speed." Rouge explained.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad." Wave smiled.

"Wave, win or lose, I know you'll do your best." Burn patted her back.

"Thanks Burn." She blushed.

"So you're actually training her?" Came a voice.

They all turned to the boys bathroom where Predator Hawk exited from laughing. Wave nervously backed away while Rouge and Burn stood their ground. Predator Hawk scoffed at Rouge but didn't recognize Burn. He didn't get a chance to see him while he was being attacked by Jet and Storm two nights ago.

"Who the hell are you?" Hawk asked.

"The name's Burn and after what I've heard, I don't appreciate you hurting my friend here." Burn sneered pointing to Wave.

"The bitch deserves it, so don't you back off?" Predator Hawk tries to intimidate him.

Hawk was only about two inches taller but Burn wasn't afraid of him. Burn gritted his metal teeth which Hawk noticed.

"And what's with those metal teeth, what are you some kind of robot or something?"

"There for doing THIS!"

Burn lunged and took a bite into Hawk's right arm making him cry out.

"AAAGGHHH! WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Hawk screeched.

He lunged forward and sent a hard right hook to Burn's nose knocking him down. Wave gasped seeing her friend go down, she built up a little bit of courage and jumped onto Hawk's back trying to pull him away. Hawk reached back swiping his sharp claws at Wave. Burn got up and launched a fireball at Hawk's chest burning his greatly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled tossing Wave off him.

Clutching his chest, he sent an angry glare to Burn.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! AS FOR YOU WAVE...NO FUCKING MERCY!" He snarled before running out of the gym.

Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles and Shadow gathered around. Rouge checked Burn's nose.

"Ooh, that's looks bad. You okay?" Rouge asked.

"I'm fine." Burn nodded.

"Burn, you should go get that checked out." Wave said.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll see you fellas later." Burn left the gym.

Wave had so much rage deep inside her, combined from last night...and now this. Her head shook, her eyes gained a tint of red, her gloved fists clenched tightly, her anger building. The others had began to notice and got worried.

"Whoa Wave calm down, just relax." Rouge said.

"NO!"

Wave turned and punched a punching bag so hard it actually came right off the chain and landed on the ground with a thud. Everyone stood there frozen in fear...except Shadow who smirked.

"Interesting." He said to himself.

Wave stood their breathing angrily, she couldn't think of something else than beating the shit out of Predator Hawk...and getting rid of her father.

"Rouge..." She finally spoke.

"Y-yes?" The bat said nervously.

"When do we start training?"

Later, Jet and Storm invited Wave and Burn out for pizza. Wave had told Jet and Storm about the extreme gear and the two were arguing over who could probably use them better. Wave and Burn just chuckled like they were watching a comedy show.

"You may be good in strength, but I'm the master of speed. Hell I'd probably beat Sonic the hedgehog!" Jet scoffed eating another slice.

"Mabye in the air, but not on the ground." Burn joined in.

"Yeah Jet, when was the last time I ever saw you running a long distance?" Storm asked.

"Uh..." Jet couldn't find a response and stayed silent.

"By the way Wave, I have to admit, you showed us plenty of skills back there in the gym." Burn said.

"Aw thanks...just hoping I can last long with Predator Hawk." Wave worried.

"We know you can do it, gather up all that anger you have...and unleash it." Storm emphasized with clenched fists.

"But you have to remember...anything goes." Jet reminded her.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Jet smirked and winked.

Wave knew exactly what he was referring to and nodded. For the next few nights, Metal Sonic stayed on guard in her room, and everyday Rouge would help her train, she was getting physically better and better, but her emotions were still hard to control. However, on Friday night...there was more trouble for Burn. That night he had decided to go for a walk alone downtown. He was enjoying himself letting the breeze crash against his fur. But the moment would soon be ruined when he is suddenly tapped on the shoulder by a claw.

"Huh?" Was all Burn could say before being sucker-punched hard.

He spun into a wall and was then kicked deeper into a nearbye alley. As he tried to gain his sight, he could see what looked like Predator Hawk advancing on him...and he didn't look happy.

"YOU!" Burn said getting up.

"What? Surprised that it was me? You shouldn't be." Hawk said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you hurt Wave?" Burn wanted answers.

"That's none of your business newbie! What matters now is the fact I'm about to beat the fuck out of you for burning me. THIS IS PERMANENT!" Hawk showed off small burn mark on his chest.

"Suits you." Burn sneered.

If there was one thing you never did, it would be pissing Hawk off to the point of pure rage...and Burn just did that.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Hawk yelled and lunged.

Burn was too slow to build up enough fire in his hands and was tackled down and beaten and clawed savagely. Burn's cowboy hat went flying and Burn covered his face. Burn couldn't focus on putting a barrier of fire around him and was instead suffering. Then, Hawk took Burn's right arm and broke it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Burn yelled grabbing his arm in pain.

"YEAH! DOESN'T FEEL TOO GOOD NOW DOES IT?" Hawk yelled in his face.

He then proceeded to bound and gag Burn before dragging him off over to Rouge's house and left him there, but said a few parting words.

"DON'T YOU EVER BITE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! NEXT TIME IT'S YOUR NECK!" Hawk threatened.

Hawk left quickly before Rouge could come to the door. When she saw Burn's condition she yelled out angrily.

"PREDATOR HAAAAAAWWWWWK!" She yelled.

She quickly brought him inside, untied him and patched up his wounds. She called his parents letting them know he was okay. Rouge also called Blaze who was horrified and upset, but no one was more upset, than Wave who ended up crying all night with Metal Sonic comforting her.

Saturday morning, everyone came over to check on Burn. He was okay...but a bit beat up and had a cast over his arm. Rouge had recovered his hat before Hawk could get to it.

"Burn, I was so worried." Wave said tearing up.

"I can't believe he would do that." Rouge growled.

"Wave...I won't be able to make it to the fight...but I want you to win. Kick his ass!" Burn clenched his good fist.

"You got it!" Wave nodded.

That night, it was time for the fights to begin. These weren't boxing matches, they were cage fights. And unfortunately for most fighters...their were barely any rules...the only rules there were are no friend assistance or guns. Wave watched from a back room how brutal some of the fighters were. She could see the spit and blood flying out of their mouths. Wait a minute...weren't these guys kids too? Rouge, Jet and Storm were helping her prepare.

"Rouge, I thought you said kids would be fighting this time!" Wave said with her eyes wide open.

"They are kids...crazy ones that for sure. But the main event is different...that's you and him." Rouge informed him.

"Oh..."

Just then, the asshole himself came over fixing his red gloves.

"Oh Wave, if only it didn't have to come to this." Hawk chuckled.

Wave growled and attempted to lunge at him but Storm held her back.

"Not now Wave, save it for the cage." Rouge said.

Hawk laughed loudly before leaving. After watching 5 more crazy fights...it was time for the main event. The announcer boomed over his microphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT. AND IT'S NOT ONLY OUR FIRST TEEN VS CHILD FIGHT...IT'S THE FIRST BOY VS GIRL MATCH!" The announcer said.

Some people gasped and other were interested. Rouge, Jet, Storm, Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Cream sat at the front right beside the ring. Wave's mother joined not wanting to be anywhere near her husband who was sitting a few chairs back. Burn watched on TV in his room with Metal Sonic who Wave told him about.

"NOW, LET'S WELCOME THE 2-YEAR RUNNING CHAMPION...PREDATOR HAWK!"

Hawk entered receiving a mix of cheers and boos and ignored those. Two of his friends aided him as his team. He stepped into the cage while of his friends puts in his mouthguard.

"AND THE CHALLENGER...THE FIRST GIRL EVER TO FIGHT A BOY HERE...WAVE THE SWALLOW!" The announcer boomed.

Wave expected to get complete boos...but to her surprise...she received nothing but cheers. This angered Hawk and he cracked his knuckles when she entered the cage. Jet walked over and put in her mouhguard and took off the sunglasses.

"You got this Wave...and remember...anything goes!" Jet said slipping something into the back of pants pockets before flipping off Hawk who sent it back.

Wave was no longer afraid...she was extremely pissed off. He beat her up, kissed her, assaulted Burn, signed her up for this and...simply made her suffer. Hawk could see the anger written all over her face.

"Ooh, looks like I'm gonna get a challenge." Hawk gritted his teeth.

"I'm not scared of you anymore Hawk." Wave sneered.

"I bet you're not after I beat up your boyfriend."

Wave was taken back by that word. Boyfriend?

"He's not my boyfriend, just a very good friend that you hurt!"

"I know you want to unleash your rage, which is why I'm gonna make sure this lasts, wouldn't want to disappoint the audience."

Just then, Shadow entered wearing a whistle on a chain.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Wave asked.

"I'm the referee. It's a summer job. Wave...are you ready?"

"I'm ready?"

Shadow nodded before blowing the whistle.

"FIGHT!"

Wave and Hawk circled each other with their fists up. She felt more confident since her training went well. Hawk swung first but Wave ducked under it. Wave suddenly did a spin-kick hitting Hawk in the stomach surprising him and many others. Hawk then swung two more time hitting Wave in the chest twice before getting in an uppercut. Wave staggered back but she was far from defeated. Her friends and mother were cheering her on which disgusted her dad. She ran towards Hawk and blocked one punch and finally punched Hawk in the face. Not letting him block, she got in 3 more hard punches before going for the chest. Hawk retaliated by slamming his fists on her head and then kneeing her in the chin. Wave forgot it wasn't just punches and kicks she could do.

As she gained her sight back, Hawk was charging right at her, claws outstretched. She dodged one swipe but not second one which cut into her face. She yelped and jumped back. She rubbed her face feeling the sting.

"What's wrong Wave, scared of claws?" Hawk teased her while wiggling his clawed hands.

"NO! I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!" Wave yelled charging him.

Hawk charged back, both with fists ready to swing. Their fists collided with each other's face so hard it propelled them back. The force could be heard all over the building and most of them winced. Wave and Hawk stood on separate side panting. Shadow was impressed and smiled.

"You got some skills swallow. Still won't save you in the end." Hawk said.

"Yeah, wanna come closer and say that to my face?" Wave retorted.

"Oh I got something for your face to see. And it's my fist crashing into it nonstop!" Hawk snarled charging once again.

But this time Wave had a plan, she waited for the right moment. When he lunged, she jumped higher, squished his face between her feet, and flipped them while in the air so Hawk landed hard on the floor earning "Ooh's" from the crowd. She landed on her feet and proceeded to pounce on him to pin him. But Hawk wasn't having it. The two wrestled on the ground trying to pin the other. Hawk clawed her in several places and Wave punched him. Hawk was determined not to just pin her, but to knock her out cold. They rolled around for a minute before Hawk finally pinned her. Seeing his chance, he punched her twice in the face but Shadow blew the whistle.

"BREAK!"

Hawk angrily got off her and went back to his corner, Wave struggled to get up but did so and walked to her friends who were now standing right beside the cage. Jet walked in to giver her some water and tend to her wounds. She had a black eye, cuts and bruises over most of her body. Hawk also had a black eye and bruises in most areas.

"You're doing great Wave!" Tails said.

"Burn is surely proud of you." Rouge said.

"You can beat him." Sonic said.

"Whoop his ass!" Knuckles said.

"I believe in you Wave." Cream said.

Wave felt a lot better hearing her friends encourage her, she saw her mom smiling and waving. But her dad was angry but she paid him no mind. At Burn's house, Burn was extremely happy.

"You can do it Wave." Burn said.

"I know she can!" Metal Sonic nodded.

Wave looked over at Shadow who looked ready to blow the whistle...though he looked hesitant to do so. Wave nodded just as Jet got out. Shadow blew the whistle.

"FIGHT!"

Hawk and Wave met in the middle.

"You've lasted this long, but now...your time here ends." Hawk said.

"Bring it on." Wave sneered.

Hawk swung quickly and punched her back, then she punched him. They started fist-fighting, going back and forth. They really wanted to make this last, the crowd was loving it, the tension was extremely high. Their blows became harder, Predator Hawk nearly went down to his knees, but Wave wasn't so lucky. After another hit to the face she fell against the cage. Her friends gasped...her mother began to cry, her father...laughed receiving glares by the kids and some others. Hawk tiredly walked up to her and backhanded her to the ground. Wave was breathing heavily, her strength weakening, her heart breaking.

"Give up swallow. You can't defeat the champ...if you do I won't have to knock you out!" Hawk stood her over.

Burn and Metal Sonic watched with worry and scooted closer to the TV. Burn could see the sadness in her eyes...he called Rouge.

"Rouge...put me on the screen, I have something to say."

Rouge nodded and showed it to Wave who looked.

"B-b-burn?" Wave gasped.

"What's going on?" Hawk snarled.

"Hold it." Shadow said.

"Wave...I want to know that I've seen the whole thing. You can do this...you need to believe in yourself...we all want you to. Please...do it for me...do it for your mother...do it...for you." Burn said.

Wave was deeply touched by his words. Then, Tails started something. He stood up and started clapping and saying her name slowly.

"Wave...Wave...Wave..."

Rouge and Knuckles joined in...then Sonic, the Amy, then Silver...then Cream...then everyone in the entire building except of course for Hawk, his friends and her father.

"WAVE! WAVE! WAVE! WAVE! WAVE! WAVE! WAVE!"

Wave felt a boost of strength, she slowly began to get up shocking Predator Hawk. She got up staggering a bit and chuckled.

"Hey Hawk." Wave said.

"What?"

"There's something I forgot to give you all week, I just never had the chance." Wave said turning to him with a beat up seductive look.

"What's that?" Hawk cracked his knuckles and walked closer to her.

"Remember that kiss you gave me...I wanted to return it before we finished this." Wave said trying to look innocent.

Hawk was a bit surprised but smirked.

"Apparently all I had to do was kick your ass in front of everybody to get you to come to your senses. I can do that." Hawk said.

He bent down and shut his eyes ready to pucker up. Wave whispered to herself.

_"Anything goes"._ Wave whispered.

He grabs for something in her back pocket, and out pops her giant wrench. In a quick swing she smashes it into Hawk's face hard earning massive gasps from everyeone...even Shadow didn't see that coming. Hawk staggered back before Wave hit him again in the chest right where the burn mark was. He fell onto his back and Wave hit him two more times on his legs injuring them.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hawk yelped.

"OH QUIT WHINING!" Wave scoffed raising the wrench again.

Hawk braced for impact though he was starting to lose consciousness. Wave then dropped the wrench and pounced on him delivering severe blows to the face after each word.

"I. AM. SICK. OF. YOU. BEATING. ON. ME. AND. I. WILL. NOT. TAKE. IT. ANY. MORE!" Wave punched him 17 times before she was restrained by Shadow.

Hawk lied there bleeding badly and Shadow checked his pulse...he was still alive...but barely. Wave then snapped back to reality realizing she had went too far. But the fight was over. Shadow grabbed her hand and raised it in the air.

"THE WINNER BY KO, AND THE NEW CHAMPION CAGE FIGHTER...WAVE THE SWALLOW!"

Everyone stood up and cheered wildly including her friends while her father angrily left to go back home. But Wave wasn't happy, they all watched as Hawk had to be put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. She felt bad.

"Shadow...I think I went too far." Wave said.

"But he deserved it." Shadow said.

Wave couldn't find a response and left the cage. Later that night, everyone gathered at Burn's house having a little cookout. They were all so stoked over the fight.

"And when she took out the wrench I was like HOLY SHIT!" Knuckles screamed and Silver laughed.

Wave sat down not talking much while eating a burger. She had bandages placed on several parts of her body. Tails came and sat next to her.

"Hey Wave, you doing alright?" He asked.

"Hey Tails...and yeah I'm okay."

"What? No shorty? No shrimp?"

"I'm not feeling it today."

"Oh. You seem upset...is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. Look, I kinda feel bad now. I think I went too far with that wrench. I could've killed him."

"You wanna go see him in the hospital?"

"Actually I do."

"We will go once everybody is gone...we should bring Burn and Rouge as well."

After a bit more celebrating, Wave, Tails, Burn and Rouge headed to the hospital. Turns out the doctors and nurses had seen the fight and cheered Wave when she entered. But she ignored them and asked where Hawk's room was...much to the surprise of the workers. When they found the room they saw Predator Hawk lying in bed asleep. He had a lot of bandages and a large one wrapped around his head. Wave nearly teared up.

"Be careful Wave." Rouge warned.

She walked over and lightly patted his head. He stirred awake almost instantly.

"Ugh...er...who is...where am...W-W-Wave?" Hawk said looking to her.

"Hey Hawk. How are you feeling?" Wave asked.

Hawk winced before looking back at her, no anger in his eyes.

"Is this how you feel when...me or...your father hurts you?" He asked.

She was surprised by this question but nodded.

"Oh...Wave...I know this has been going on for a long time but...I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for...everything I did." Hawk said as tears formed in his eyes.

Wave was shocked, she never thought he would say that to her...ever. Rouge, Burn and Tails came closer.

"You're apologizing? Why? You hate me!" Wave said sitting next to him.

"I was hoping you already knew this but...do you think you were the only person tormented by your father?"

Wave's eyes widened and so did the other's.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever your father wasn't beating you up...he was beating ME up. He always thought since I like to cause trouble...he would give me trouble. I hated your father...so much. And nobody would help me out when that happened, probably because of my reputation. You reminded me so much of him, I wanted to hurt him...but you were easy prey, so I turned on you. To add to that, I got upset with you when we were little because you would never help me whenever I was in trouble, you rejected me as a friend because I insulted you when I was just hiding my little crush on you and you always got protected by your mother when you were hurt." Predator Hawk explained to her.

"But what about your parents?" Burn spoke up.

"They were never there for me...EVER!" Hawk said.

"Neither were my biological parents!" Burn sighed.

This made Hawk gasp.

"You too?"

"Yeah."

Now Hawk felt even worse.

"I can't believe my father would do that to you. You should've told me and instead of beating on me all the time." Wave said.

"I was just angry okay? I have anger issues." Hawk muttered.

He gulped before speaking up again.

"Wave...you put up one hell of a fight tonight...and won. You beat me!"

"Yeah...but I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just got really mad and wanted to end the fight. How long will you be here?"

"The doctor said a week."

"Predator Hawk...please...can we all forget what happened in the past and move on?" Wave asked.

Predator Hawk began to cry but tried to make a smile.

"I'm so sorry Wave." He cried.

Wave leaned down to give him a hug and he hugged back.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He continued to cry.

This brought Burn, Rouge and Tails to tears as well. Rouge then remembered something.

"Wave, I bet your father is pissed that you won." She warned.

"Ugh, I've had it with him. That's it...I'm done." Wave said bringing out her phone.

"Jet...Storm...it's time!" She said.

"What? What's time?" Hawk asked.

"Just make sure you're watching the news tonight and tomorrow." Wave said.

Eventually the four made it back to Wave's house...where several police cars, an ambulance and for some reason a firetruck were there. All of their friends were nearbye including Wave's mother who looked rather relaxed by the street. Jet, Storm and Metal Sonic came towards Wave, Burn, Tails and Rouge who had gathered with the others.

"What happened?" Burn asked.

"They _think_ it was a freak accident. Saying he had a bad dream and beat himself to death before snapping his own neck." Jet winked to Wave.

Wave looked at Storm who had blood stains on his gloves while Jet looked clean. They both smirked while Metal Sonic spoke.

"The deed is done Wave." He said.

Everyone, including Wave and her mother knew what they really meant. The two had broken into the house, escorted her mother out, and after Storm pummeled her father...Jet snapped his neck killing him. Metal Sonic made sure to cover any traces that they were there. They all saw her dad's corpse being covered by a tarp and placed into the ambulance. Wave just couldn't stop staring...something shook in her brain...something changed...in a good way.

"Wow...he's dead. He's actually dead. Wave...you're free...you're free..." Burn said in shock.

Everyone turned to Wave who just stared as the ambulance left out of sight. Slowly, her shocked face went from closed mouth...to neutral...to a smile...to a big grin...and finally to a smirk. She looked almost evil...like she came up with a master plan.

"Wave you okay?" Burn asked.

"Oh I'm fine...and I'm gonna be for...the rest of my life." Wave said looking up into the sky...another shooting star flew by.

"That's three times in a row...weird." Storm said.

_"Thank you shooting stars...but who knows...I may need your help in the future..." _Wave said to herself.

She turned to Jet and Storm who nodded at her...and she nodded back winking. Yep...things were going to be different for quite awhile...but there was something about that smirk on Wave's face that worried Burn.

To be continued...


	4. A New Wave

_**Welcome everyone to the second arc in this story. After a bit of moments in the present...I will jump several years into the future and Wave and Burn's story will continue there. Also I know this is a serious and kinda dark story...but after the time-skip I had planned to add in some comical moments for the second arc.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A New Wave<p>

"Wave...what's with the smirk?" Burn asked.

Wave turned to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Do you REALLY want to know?" She sneered.

"Yes."

"I...FEEL...FUCKING FANTASTIC!" Wave yelled in his face.

Despite being happy she was free from her father...he couldn't help but feel disturbed by her sudden joy.

"Your face is creeping me out." Burn squinted his eyes.

"GOOD!" She growled looking like she just won the lottery.

Several policeman had noticed that Wave and her mother looked perfectly fine and decided to talk with them. They questioned the mother about her emotions towards this situation...but she simply said he was also suicidal and kinda expected it. Other officers questioned Wave.

"Young lady, are you having a hard time realizing what happened?" One of them asked.

Wave groaned and walked closer to them.

"You expect me...to cry over someone who has abused me my whole life, and on top of that abused some of my friends ruining their lives?" She simply said angrily.

The police were surprised by this.

"But ma'am we-"

"No! I don't want to talk about it anymore, I don't want my father mentioned again ever!" Wave said leaving back to her friends.

The policeman were dumbfounded but left her alone. Wave went to her mother and hugged her.

"It's over mom...it's over!" Wave said.

"I just can't believe, after all these years. Your father never changed...I was hoping he could change his ways...I guess not." Her mother cried.

"We just have to move on mom. I will be able to...but what about you?" Wave asked her.

"Well...I hope so...I've just been so worried about you. But with him dead...it will take some time to recover." Her mother sighed.

"Mom...I don't want to do this...but...we need to get rid of any traces that he was in our lives. But I know how to do that...you should go live with one of your friends until you find a better house. Is it okay with I move in with Burn?" Wave asked.

Her mother had became very good friends with Burn's adoptive parents and could trust them. She herself had wanted to move away but with her husband around and spying on her...she barely had enough time to search for a new place...but now was the time.

"If that's what you want to do. I know you don't want to leave your friends...and I know you'll be safer here. Besides, I've been running into financial problems lately and it's hard to take care of all of us."

"Mom, I'll be fine here. You go and do whatever you have to do. But I don't want you living somewhere that can haunt you for the rest of your life."

Wave gave her mom a kiss on the cheek as she teared up.

"You're right...be careful out there dear...I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Her mother nodded and proceeded to leave with one of her friends after gathering some stuff from inside the house. Wave walked towards Burn who was talking to Rouge.

"Hey Burn?"

"Oh howdy Wave what's-"

Before he could finish, Wave pulled in tightly into a kiss making everyone's eyes widen. When she released him he staggered back at bit trying to come to terms with what just happened. He adjusted his hat with his good hand and blushed.

"Well, heh, looks like you had the same idea." Burn said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wave asked.

Burn then lunged and kissed her back, the others decided to let them have their moment...at least until Shadow decided to break it.

"Um Wave, this may be a bad time but...did you still want to work with G.U.N.?" Shadow asked.

"Um...well..." Wave didn't know but Burn agreed.

"Wave, you should do it. This is your big chance to make it out there in the world. After all...none of us would want to hold you back." Burn shrugged.

"But I don't know exactly how it would affect me. What would I do?" Wave asked turning to Shadow.

"Well, you'd probably work well as a spy, an undercover agent, helping us capture dangerous criminals. We could use your technical skills and high intelligence." Shadow smiled.

"Well, will I be able to come back here sometimes?"

"Of course, you'll still gets breaks off and be able to come back here like me and Rouge do. You're not leaving forever."

"As long as it's fully okay with Burn." Wave turned to the cat.

"Wave...it's your life. You're free to do whatever you want. As long as you're happy and having fun...then I'm happy." Burn said.

Wave smiled knowing how much her friends truly cared about her and her life choices. She looked back at Shadow.

"Shadow...I accept...when do I start?"

"The beginning of next year...so don't stress out about it now." Shadow informed her.

"Well then that leaves me and you with plenty of time." Wave turned winking to Burn.

"So Wave, what do you plan on doing first with your abuse-free life?" Burn asked.

Wave turned back to the house and frowned...she remembered saying she wanted to get rid of any traces of her father...so...

"Think you can help me with something in the house?" She asked.

"Sure thing partner, what is it?"

He found out when they went upstairs and towards her parent's bedroom to smell and find blood on the bed left behind. Wave had taken a metal bat from a closet and starts to destroy everything.

"SMASH IT! SMASH IT ALL!" Wave yelled putting holes in the walls, breaking the mirror on the dresser and tearing out the drawers.

Burn helped by breaking the furniture and lighting things on fire. Eventually, the whole room was being engulfed in flames. Burn and Wave escaped through the bedroom window after collecting what Wave wanted from her own room. Once they were a safe distance not noticed by the police...the entire house is engulfed in flames.

"Whoa...Wave is pissed." Sonic whispered to no one in particular.

Wave had found what looked like a strange map hidden behind the mirror on the dresser and showed it to Burn.

"Hey Burn look, I found this in the room, it's some kind of treasure map."

"Ooh, your dad has been hiding something from you and your mom."

"And I plan on finding out what it is."

While firefighters worked to douse the flames, Burn helped Wave move her stuff into his house after agreeing to let her live there. The others had decided to go home for the night hoping for a better tomorrow. Burn didn't mind having to share his bed with Wave...it was rather large and with his adoptive parents being extremely wealthy...everything in his room was large. As they got into bed...they faced each other.

"Thank you Burn...for everything." Wave smiled.

"I was happy to help out Wave...I'm so glad I moved into this city." Burn said.

"So am I."

The two shared a quick kiss before deciding to go to bed...

**5 YEARS LATER...**

...Since the death of Wave's father, things have been going a lot better with most people around town. When Wave departed with Shadow, Metal Sonic and Rouge to join G.U.N., it took Burn awhile to adjust to life without seeing her face everyday. Before she left, the two had created a very strong bond that just couldn't be broken. They both worked with Tails in his workshop until Wave could make one of her own. Burn eventually got his own extreme gear, it looked like the Type-W, only red and yellow. Predator Hawk had fully made amends with Wave and Burn and turned out to be a very good friend...though a rival when it came to racing on extreme gear. Though he and Jet still didn't see eye-to-eye all the time, they were able to work together on some occasions. Wave's mother often visited and was proud that her daughter had gotten a job at G.U.N..

However, Burn had been getting concerned over some of the missions she has been on. Some required her to steal valuable items, fight criminals, and even infiltrate dangerous places. Sure, she'd get a little bruised up...but it was no big deal to her...at least she didn't do it alone. Plus that was only a little bit of what she did, her main job was to help repair or build machines and inventions. But Burn had noticed that over the years...her personality had altered a bit...she was more clever and cunning, liked to fight, and developed a bit of temper when it came to dealing with stupid people. Many believed this was what Wave truly was meant to be but her emotions hid them when it came to her father. But she was still very kind, sweet and willing to help others in need. When she was 13 she and Burn's feelings for each increased into a romantic relationship, now she was 15 and Burn was 16. One evening, Burn was talking to Jet and Storm about Wave's return.

"This is exciting fellas!" Burn said shaking his fists. "Wave's finally coming back for a very long break!"

"You miss kissing that beak don't you?" Jet teased.

"Shut up!" Burn said smacking Jet on the arm blushing while they laughed.

"Is she coming tonight?" Storm asked.

"Yep...I think I'm gonna go look out for her. I'll see you guys later." Burn ran off.

"Alright..." Jet waited for Burn to be out of hearing range. "Hey Storm."

"Yeah Jet."

"I think someone's getting laid tonight."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Later, he had decided not to use his extreme gear and instead ran through Green Hill hoping to see Wave soon. When it came to racing, the two became very competitive with each other and they often liked to wrestle. As he raced around, far up ahead, a familiar purple swallow stood posing almost like Shadow yet she had her hands on her hips but her eyes closed. She opened them to notice Burn far in the distance. She hopped onto her extreme gear and flew in his direction. They got closer and closer to each other before Burn jumped high into the air, and Wave bounced off a hill into the air. They flew straight at each other and dramatically crossed right past each other in a X formation. In slow motion, they looked at each other, Burn smirking and Wave winking...she wanted a race back to town. Her being ahead, Burn bounced off a hill and back her way and came up beside her pretty fast.

They sped through Green Hill trying to best the other. Burn was extremely quick on his feet but Wave's extreme gear was build for incredible speed. They dodged trees, blurred down hills and jumped over large obstacles. Burn kicked in fire boosts for extra power and Wave kicked in her new nitro boosters on her board. The town was up ahead, and Burn had a devious idea, seeing Wave was close enough, he hopped right on her shoulders.

"AAHHH! BURN GET OFF THAT'S CHEATING!" Wave yelled losing balance.

"YEE-HAW! GIDDY UP LITTLE SWALLOW!" Burn yelled waving his hat in the air.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" She growled.

As they came to a steep hill, Wave shook Burn off who held on to her and pulled her with him. The two barrel-rolled down the steep hill and landed in a stream below while the gear landed nearbye undamaged. Wave resurfaced first spitting out water. She growled.

"BURN!"

The cat quickly resurfaced dumping water out of his hat seeing a pissed off Wave staring at him. He nervously chuckled before attempting to flee. But Wave angrily tackles him and puts him in a full nelson.

"OW! OW! OW! OKAY I'M SORRY!"

"YOU'RE LUCKY IT'S NOT DAMAGED OR I'D REALLY HURT YOU!" Wave sneered.

She let him go and he rubbed his neck while Wave continued to scold him.

"Do you know how long it takes to fix the extreme gear? You think it's EASY maintaining them when you use them so roughly? AND ANOTHER THING-"

Burn began to tune her out while Wave's common lecture is sped up making her sound like a crazy chipmunk. The whole time she had her eyes closed making random gestures in the air. Burn chuckled silently and rolled his eyes before coming towards her and shutting her beak making her eyes snap open wide. Burn began to purr.

"I love it when you're angry..." He simply said.

Before Wave could respond, Burn pulled her into a kiss and she gave in. Though they lose their balance again and fell on the ground...but they didn't care this time. They were just happy to be around each other again. Finally they broke the kiss panting.

"I missed you." Burn said.

"I missed you too!" Wave said.

Wave could tell Burn wanted to take the next step...but Wave pushed him a bit upwards.

"Not now Burn, later...I really wanted to see how the others are doing. And I got something to tell you." Wave said.

Burn's ears flew back unhappily but he wanted to hear the new info. Later, Wave met up with Sonic, Blaze, Jet, Storm, Predator Hawk, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Cream and Metal Sonic in Town Square right back at the pizza joint. Wave placed the map she found years ago on the table. There were new marking all over it telling where she had been.

"My father has been hiding something valuable from me and my mother. We've been asking around but can get no clues as to the precise location. I'll admit he did a very good job at hiding it." Wave said.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised he had anything to hide." Burn said.

"Well we'll have to keep searching. Wave has been looking for a whole year." Rouge said.

"Just hoping that a certain HAWK doesn't have anything to do with it." Shadow glared across the table.

Everyone turned to Jet who was confused.

"Wrong hawk." Shadow face-palmed.

Next to Jet was Predator Hawk who stopped chewing on his pizza slice to look at all of them.

"What? Why would I hide something valuable? I'd keep it with me at all times." Hawk scoffed.

Despite Wave and Burn forgiving him, Hawk was still not fully trusted by everyone else. Despite the proof that he changed...he got in less fights, he helped some of them out...and even got help from Tails to get some extreme gear. During the last few years...the past caught up with Jet and Storm and the two were arrested for murder...only to be released a month later by G.U.N. and this gave them a criminal record...which they didn't really care. They grew more devious and troublesome and eventually Hawk joined them in their deeds.

"You really think that treasure is still buried somewhere? Someone could've found it by now...depending on how long it's been there." Tails said.

"It wouldn't hurt to still find out. Even in death...my father probably laughs at my failures." Wave sighed.

"Please Wave...don't say that." Burn put a hand on her shoulder.

That night after everyone had gone home, Burn needed to really talk with Wave as they walked back to Burn's house.

"Wave...you like your job right?"

"Of course...each mission we go on allows me to put my skills to use."

"I've been afraid to ask this since your father's death...but I just can't hold it in any longer. Do you feel as if you've changed?"

Wave stopped in her tracks making Burn stop. He felt as if the world had stopped and his heart began to beat faster. Wave turned around to him looking a bit upset.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Uh...like...I remember when I first met you...uh...you used to seem so calm and relaxed...now you just seem to want everything to go faster, and you like to do dangerous stuff all the time and be mischievous. I get really worried you know." Burn said but felt he was making her angry.

Wave blinked a few times replaying her in mind what he was trying to say and she scoffed.

"Burn, I had a hard time showing my true colors back then, I was a kid...the only thing I had to worry about was my father. But now I can show who I am, I'm trying to be independent...I'm trying to be brave...this is who am I. I'll admit I've been stubborn and a little hot-headed sometimes when I visit. But only because lately I have a lot of stuff on my mind and things to do. I want to enjoy myself...but I really can't every time I'm here...besides...I'm still kinda on a mission." Wave whispered the last part.

"You mean besides the treasure?" Burn asked.

"Actually I have a hunch that they're connected, there's a rumor that some dangerous criminal is lurking around here seeking to make deals and gain lots of money. And I'm gonna need more help." Wave gave in.

Burn was surprised? Was this person related to her father? Was it someone they knew? One of their own friends?

"What does he look like?" Burn asked.

"We don't know yet...but you think you can help keep an eye out for anything suspicious? And mabye find out if the criminal has any accomplices?"

"Of course."

Wave nodded before they walked back into Burn's house and to his bedroom where Wave stopped.

"So Burn...you got a plan to help _relax_ this poor girl?" Wave purred running a finger down his chest._  
><em>

"Oh I believe I got just the idea." Burn purred back.

Wave motioned Burn to follow her inside the room where some fun began. The next day, Burn talked with Rouge about other activities Wave has been up to.

"So Rouge I was talking to Wave last night about how her personality has changed a bit. What exactly has been going on when you're not doing missions?" Burn asked.

"Hah, well I've been teaching Wave how to be a better thief for her missions by letting her assist me in finding valuable items and selling them for money...even if it means stealing it. We've done multiple heists and had fun causing trouble. The kid is a natural." Rouge said thinking of all the money she currently had.

"But...isn't that wrong? You two could end up in jail!"

"But we haven't yet. Sometimes the heists end up helping G.U.N., after all they send us on some. We find our stuff for G.U.N., we find some stuff for ourselves...Shadow doesn't even care. She's getting better and better at her skills on the extreme gear, probably since she built a mini lab over at G.U.N.."

"I don't want her getting in serious trouble Rouge. I care about her too much for that to happen."

"Don't worry, she was having fun. I was basically taking your place over there. But she's still the kind, caring and supportive swallow she was years ago." The bat assured.

"Okay...just wanted to be sure."

"Burn, let her be what she wants...after all she didn't have much a chance when she was younger now did she? Just know that she talks about you all the time, how she misses you, how she wants to be with you...how...besides me and the others...it's you who adds an extra boost in her reasons for staying alive. She told me once how if you never came...even with our support...she had thoughts of suicide." Rouge said as her tone got serious.

Burn was surprised by this...Wave wouldn't go that far. Not even her mother would let her do that.

"How determined is she with finding that treasure?" Burn asked.

"Extremely, whenever she's not on a mission, or in her lab, she's out looking for it...but we barely got any leads. We need to start talking to more people." Rouge whispered that last part.

Burn nodded...things were getting interesting...and this time...he hoped to play a big part in it. What the hell was Wave's father hiding...and who around town knew about it?

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>After a lot of thinking, and even though we will barely know a whole lot about the villian until the show and games come...I'm thinking of adding Lyric from Sonic Boom into this. Not as a major villian...but at least a minor antagonist. What do you think?<strong>_


	5. Pasts Revealed

_**This chapter will include several flashbacks about Wave, Burn, Blaze, Predator Hawk, and a small surprise appearance of the new villain Lyric The Last Ancient from Sonic Boom. He just looks like an awesome character and I really wanted to include him in a story since I'm sure this story will be over before the show begins and games come out. Unfortunately I don't own a Wii U or 3DS (yet) so I can only watch the show. Probably watch the games on Youtube or something. Lyric's origin is altered here to work with the story.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Pasts Revealed<p>

Later, Wave was talking to Predator Hawk about upgrading their extreme gear while Wave looked over a few items she came back with.

"With just several more tweaks, this should be the ultimate gear!" Hawk said proudly.

"I highly doubt that Hawk, after all, me and Tails built them in the first place. Ours are obviously the best ones...though I believe mine's is a bit better than shorty's." Wave said before examining the items in her hand.

Hawk finally took notice of the blue, red, yellow and purple gems in her hand.

"Where did you get those anyways?" Hawk asked.

"Well, Rouge is a master jewel thief...and she helped me with learning how to steal...and so while on a mission to retrieve some stolen gems, we secretly took some for ourselves. It was too easy!" Wave said.

"Why would you do that?"

"We can make more money than we already did at G.U.N., plus I don't see no harm in grabbing a few."

"Even I didn't do stuff like that...just damage property."

"Not to mention all the times you used to beat the shit out of me." Wave growled making Hawk sweat-drop.

"I thought we were over that." Hawk whispered.

"We are...just saying." She hissed.

Hawk immediately had a flashback to the first day he met Wave.

_**Flashback...**_

_5 year old Wave was waiting at the playground for her friends to show up. She had a bruised beak from her father hitting her but she ignored the slight pain. She was busy on the swings trying to get up pretty high, but her risk was halted by a 7 year old Predator Hawk who looked at her smirking. Hawk had seen her around town and had developed a little crush on her. Wave had heard of him and thought he was dangerous._

_"Hello girl, haven't seen you around these parts." Hawk smirked._

_"I'm Wave the swallow, and I've heard of you...you're mean to everybody." Wave whimpered._

_"Mabye so, but what does that matter? And what's with the beak, you fall of your bed crying over a nightmare?" He teased._

_Wave didn't think it was funny, though back then, Hawk was only joking...not knowing his jokes hurt a lot of people._

_"Leave me alone!" Wave proceeded to get off the swings and run._

_"Can't you take a joke? Sheesh!" Hawk scoffed._

_Awhile later, Hawk was about to get on a slide when 7 year old Jet and Storm confronted him before he could even climb up to the latter._

_"HEY! WE'RE FIRST!" Jet snarled._

_"YEAH MOVE!" Storm sneered._

_"What? No it's mine turn." Hawk protested._

_Jet and Storm looked at each other and evily smiled._

_"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Jet laughed._

_Hawk felt nervous now when the two walked closer to him and cracked their knuckles. Before he could speak, the two proceeded to pummel him...though he fought back against Jet but with Storm involved it was no use. Wave was nearbye and saw the fight, even at a young age she had her most prized possession, her large wrench, she couldn't tell who was losing, but when she came closer and saw Hawk on the ground she hesitated. Hawk actually saw Wave holding the wrench._

_"WAVE HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!"  
><em>

_Jet and Storm turned to Wave and growled. At the time she hadn't became their friend yet._

_"If you don't wanna be next...I suggest you stay out of this." Jet warned._

_Wave...thinking she was going to regret it, backed off shocking Hawk._

_"WHAT? WAVE! PLEASE!" Hawk begged._

_"I'm sorry." Is all Wave said before she took off._

_The beating continued...and Hawk vowed revenge. That night wasn't any better...Hawk was walking through town and was still recovering from the beating earlier, he passed by the bar where's Wave's father was just coming out going home. He spotted Hawk walking by and kicked him into a wall._

_"OW! HEY!" Hawk groaned before seeing who it was. "Not you!"_

_"We meet again Hawk, still think you're the badest guy around town huh?"_

_"Why? Why do you hurt me?" Hawk asked._

_"Because I can...not like you'll do anything about it." He said before advancing on him._

_But before he could hurt him some more, other people had began to walk by. He sighed._

_"Next time then." The man spoke before leaving._

_Hawk sat against the alley wall watching as his abuser left, he looks reminded him so much of Wave...and he cursed Wave for earlier. He continued on traveling until he spotted Wave coming in his direction. When Wave saw him she stood frozen in fear._

_"WAVE!" Hawk growled and flexed his claws._

_Wave just stood there as Hawk charged her, he grabbed her and threw her into the side of a house that no one was in at the time. He stared daggers into her wide open eyes and teeth gritted. He figured Wave knew her father abused him._

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Hawk yelled._

_"W-W-What do you mean?" Wave asked._

_"JUST LETTING ME GET BEAT UP BY THOSE ASSHOLES! LOOK AT ME!"_

_"Uh...I..."_

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M NOT GONNA LET SOMEONE LIKE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!"_

_That's when he spotted her wrench sticking out of her pocket slightly and went to grab for it. He didn't plan to hit her with it, instead steal it, but Wave wasn't going to let that happen. Even with no fighting experience, she was able to hold her own for awhile as they wrestled on the ground. But the scuffle was shortened when Hawk is kicked away by a 6 year old Rouge._

_"You okay kid?" Rouge asked picking her up._

_"Yeah, just take me home please!" She cried clutching her wrench._

_Hawk sat up and growled._

_"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Hawk yelled._

**Present...**

Predator Hawk shuttered at those memories and decided to change the subject.

"So, have you found any clues to where that treasure may be?"

"Not yet...but I suspect we will soon."

Unknown to them...Blaze had seen Wave holding the jewels and overheard them. She needed to tell Sonic about it. She raced over to his house to find Sonic sleeping lazily on the couch. Blaze walked over and slapped him on the forehead.

"OW! Blaze why did you do that?" Sonic groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Well I got your attention, look, I just saw Wave holding several jewels and talking about how she and Rouge go out stealing while on missions." Blaze said.

"You know Rouge, she'll seduce anybody to help her. But I don't think it's really a big deal." Sonic shrugged.

"This is why I've never trusted her...ever since she was so close to you." Blaze sighed sitting on the couch next to him.

Sonic rolled his eyes, he got tired of her mentioning that time over and over again. It was a long time ago...and she couldn't let it go, yet Wave could.

_**Flashback...**  
><em>

_Whenever Rouge or Tails weren't around to get advice from, Sonic was the next in line. He felt sorry for her because of all the abuse and he wished he could do something. Blaze understood her problem, but she still didn't like how much she clung to Sonic. Finally one day 6 years ago, she saw Sonic just leaving to go talk with Knuckles and decided to confront Wave._

_"Wave...I've noticed you awfully close to my boyfriend." Blaze said crossing her arms._

_"Ugh, so what if I am?" Wave retorted._

_"I know you have a crush on him, but I called him first!" Blaze stepped closer._

_"I don't care, he gives me advice! I don't need you bothering me." Wave sneered._

_Sonic and Knuckles could see the two arguing and Sonic sighed._

_"Here we go." Sonic said._

_"Look birdie you better back off!" Blaze warned._

_"Or what fire-cat?" Wave said getting in her face._

_Sonic sped over and got in between them._

_"Hold it girls, calm down. Blaze, you have to understand, me and Wave are just good friends...nothing more." Sonic assured._

_"She better be." Blaze glanced at her before leaving._

_"The hell is her problem? Hmph!" Wave walked away as well._

_Sonic sweat-dropped._

**Present...**

"You've mentioned that a thousand times Blaze...probably more than that." Sonic groaned.

"Whatever, I still don't trust her." Blaze shook her head.

Sonic, deciding to have some fun, pulled out a yarn ball from behind. Blaze immediately turned to it and Sonic tossed it past Blaze who's cat instincts told her to run after it leaving Sonic chuckling.

Later at the library, Wave, Burn, Tails, Predator Hawk, Jet and Storm were sitting at a table reading. Wave had wanted them to be undercover and look out for any suspicious people. Wave glared around and saw Vector who was walking down an aisle seemingly avoiding eye contact with them. Burn noticed him too, you could see a bit of sweat coming down the side of his head. Burn pretended to be finished with his book and got up and walked around the other side of the aisle. He walked closer to Vector to put the book away and tilted his hat to him.

"Howdy partner." Burn said.

"Hey." Vector said nodding.

Burn then began to browse slowly making Vector feel uncomfortable.

"Thinking about telling us what you know?" Burn simply said not looking at him.

Vector began to sweat more...trying to keep his mouth shut but spoke anyway.

"Know about what?" Vector lied.

"I'd hate for anything bad to happen to ya partner. It'd be mighty sad to see something happen." Burn said.

"Sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else...I got to go...uh...find the computer room." Vector said walking back down the aisle.

But as he got to the end, he's tackled by Storm who pins him.

"OW! OKAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Vector cried.

"My darling Wave has been searching for a dangerous criminal, and info towards her father's secret treasure...apparently you're acting like you know something, so spill it." Burn demanded.

"Okay, okay...I know one thing..." Vector sighed.

"What?" Wave came over.

"There's a guy who's visiting here, he heard about your father's death 5 years ago, and he looking to make a few deals and scram. But's he an ex-criminal, he's very dangerous and creepy. He told me not to tell you guys until he said so...but it's too late now." Vector explained.

"My dad always was socializing with the wrong people." Wave looked down shutting her eyes.

"But I'm not sure if who G.U.N. is looking for even exists. Some say G.U.N. just made up the main bad guy story just to get you motivated enough to get your dad's treasure before something happens to it." Vector said more.

Wave was surprised by this info, she needed to find this ex-criminal and chat with him.

"Where can we find him?" Wave asked.

Vector brought out a slip of paper and handed it to her...then glared at Burn.

"Burn...he's gonna want to especially see you...he called you...Old Buddy." Vector said confused.

"Old Buddy? Wait...you mean..."

"Yep."

"Burn you know who he's talking about?" Wave asked.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. We weren't enemies...we were actually good friends." Burn said.

Wave was surprised...but she wanted to know more.

"It's better to meet him around nighttime. He likes being dramatic...it's weird." Vector shrugged.

Later, Wave showed Burn the jewels she and Rouge took during one of their missions and he was a little concerned.

"Are you sure stealing these was worth it?" Burn asked.

"I do. Burn I've never felt more alive in my life. Going to work for G.U.N., was one of the best decisions of my life. I didn't even have to wish on a shooting star for that. I'm doing stuff I wish I could've done when I was a lot younger...living life...that's all I wanted." Wave explained.

"And what about me? Do I still even matter a lot to you?" Burn asked still upset.

Wave was shocked that he asked that. She stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"How could you say that? You mean more to me than anything else in this world. You helped me out...and I want to help you out as well. We need to be able to help each other. I'll never know what it's like to be abandoned by both parents and living alone...I just need a better understanding...after all...we both have a lot in common." Wave said holding his hands.

"I just don't want all these gems, money...and dangerous missions going to your head. I don't want you to think that stuff is more powerful than friendship and...no scratch that...family...we are all one big family. You're helping me by being able to work together." Burn said.

"I understand..." Wave leaned into his warm chest.

The two shared a kiss before Burn spoke up again.

"Though I have to admit, those gems looked beautiful, but not as beautiful as you."

"And they are nowhere near as handsome as you."

"Do you mind if I see more this beautiful body of yours?"

"Only if you can get this back from me."

"Huh?"

Wave snatches Burn's hat and Burn chases her around the room until finally he tackles her onto the bed and the hat is quickly forgotten. Awhile later the two were cuddling on the bed.

"You think I could ever visit G.U.N.?" Burn asked.

"One day you may be able to." Wave said.

"How much longer you plan on working there? You're whole life?"

"Probably not, I'm starting to think 5 years is enough for me. Besides...I've been missing this."

"So have I. Wave I really hope you get all this father stuff taken care of."

"I hope so too, it's like my father is laughing at me from the pits of hell. I can almost hear it."

"Well try not to think about it. Everything's gonna be okay. You've been in contact with your mom?"

"Yeah she's doing okay. Though I doubt she has plans on finding another man."

"Heh, I heard that partner."

"Say...you never did tell me how you got the metal teeth. I mean how could they just grow like normal teeth...it must have hurt a lot."

"Actually they didn't come naturally..."

Meanwhile, Rouge was bragging to Shadow and Metal Sonic how many gems she and Wave stole. She held some out in her hand.

"It was too easy, they had no idea. I'm surprised you haven't snitched on us to G.U.N.." Rouge said.

"What you and Wave do is none of my business. As long as it doesn't jeaporadize missions. Though I'm wondering why she would even agree to stealing. What have you been telling her?" Shadow asked.

"Well she wanted to know how I got so good at stealing. After all, stealing is part of the job-"

"But not stealing valuable objects like gems."

"That's the point, they're valuable, do you know much more money we can be getting paid. It's more than what G.U.N. ever paid us. Besides, I'm not letting her go for my big heists, wouldn't want to go to jail for being too inexperienced." Rouge smirked.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing. I gave her the opportunity to join G.U.N. for a reason. Not to steal and gain money from it."

"She's probably doing stuff like this to take her mind off her father, or show him what she can truly do."

"Stealing isn't one of them. She's better than that and everyone, including you, realize that."

"I've witnessed her crying because her father would beat her in her dreams." Metal Sonic added.

"Apparently, her father, plus Predator Hawk's torturing, are key elements in her strange change of behavior. Speaking of torture..." Shadow saw Predator Hawk riding around on his extreme gear.

The former bully came to a stop in front of them.

"Hey have you guys seen Wave, I heard that guy was going to meet her over at the bar." Hawk said.

"No we haven't seen her, but Predator Hawk, we have reasons to believe you are partially responsible for Wave's change in personality." Rouge informed him.

"WHAT? ME? I may have hurt the girl, but I'm sure I wouldn't have caused anything like that!" Hawk scoffed.

"LIAR!" Metal Sonic pointed out.

"WHAT?" Hawk said.

"YOU KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!" Metal Sonic walked up to him.

Hawk lowered his gear down to the ground to face him.

"I didn't have shit to do with it. It was all her fathers' fault. After all, he ruined me!"

"You were corrupted before that!"

Hawk lost it and lunged right at the robot and they crashed into a building fist-fighting. While Rouge liked a good fight, she knew this one could get deadly so she and Shadow rushed to separate them.

"Whoa whoa whoa Hawk that's enough." Rouge said.

"Stop this nonsense Metal." Shadow said.

"I DIDN'T EFFECT HER THAT WAY! HER DAD SCREWED BOTH OF US OVER!" Hawk yelled.

"Whatever." Metal Sonic groaned.

"I'll meet you later for the meeting." Rouge said to Hawk.

"Okay." Hawk got back onto his gear and flew away sending an angry glare to Metal.

Later that night, Wave, Burn, Predator Hawk, Rouge, Jet, Storm, Tails, Shadow and Metal Sonic met in front of the bar.

"Okay Vector said he'd be meeting us here. He could've told us what he looked like." Wave said.

"What did the note say exactly?" Rouge asked.

"Just where to meet him and what time. Though he seems more interested in Burn." Wave glared over to her boyfriend.

"We have a history, nothing bad though." Burn shrugged.

Vector actually owned the local bar downtown and when he saw them come in he shook with fear. He knew things were gonna get interesting tonight. They walked up to the counter.

"Alright Vector is he here?" Wave asked.

"Back there." Vector pointed out.

The back of that bar was pretty dark mainly because the lights were dimmed. It was more of a relaxing area...and where the bigger mobians hung out. But only one person was back there right now. He looked big...but it was only because of what he was wearing. His yellow eyes staring down Wave and Burn at the same time.

"Go on Burn, you know him more than we do!" Wave nudged him.

"Uh...yeah...okay I will." Burn sighed adjusting his hat.

He escorted them to the back while other people there gave them glares. They got closer to the yellow eyes that didn't leave their own. The lights dramatically lit up a bit to reveal what looked like the end of a snake on the ground with a claw-like hand as an addition. Then, the big figure came into view revealing himself to be large snake fused with a large robotic body. All but Burn gulped seeing the person. Wave was both scared and angry that this guy knew something about her father. Burn and the snake's eyes locked onto each other and smiles began to grow on their faces.

"Burn...it's been a very long time." The snake said.

"Howdy...Lyric. I thought you were supposed to be in jail." Burn said.

"That was a long time ago. I've been around these past few years working to better improve myself while...settling the score with some troublesome pests." Lyric sneered.

"Yep, the same old Lyric, crazy with a side of evil." Burn chuckled.

"What exactly did you do?" Wave asked.

"Back when Doctor Eggman was busy trying to take over the world. I became corrupted with power and went against my own kind, eventually my plans were ruined and I was imprisoned. And somehow, I ended up getting bailed out a year later but I had lost my taste for power and almost my will to keep living. And so...I spent the rest of my life trying to survive, moving from town-to-town stealing to make money and avoiding people who were affected by my plans. I got revenge on the people who used to torture me, humiliate me...until they _mysteriously _died that is." lyric pulled a giant smirk.

"But I at least tried to help change your ways... especially after you helped change mine." Burn said tearing up and taking off his hat.

"That's right, me and Burn were good friends ever since I saved his life." Lyric announced.

Everyone except Wave gasped since she was told earlier.

"But how?" Tails asked.

**Flashback...**

_It was a cold night back in Burn's old town...clear skies and full moon brightened the night. Burn was hanging out with his good friend Marine the raccoon. The crazy raccoon loved to keep Burn company when no one else would. She loved to talk a lot and Burn enjoying hearing her stories._

_"And so, I was searching through those creepy caves hoping to find some nice treasure. Have you been in caves before mate?" Marine asked._

_"No...but it would be nice to explore one. If my new parents allow it." Burn said._

_Marine stopped in her tracks and looked at Burn with a sad expression._

_"Burn, I'm very sorry about your biological parents abandoning you. Such jerks aren't they mate?" Marine sneered._

_"Aw it's okay. Besides my new parents are pretty awesome." Burn shrugged._

_"Well I'm glad to hear that."_

_Suddenly, they hear a large truck zooming up the street out of control. The driver honked the horn loudly as the truck swerved around. Burn and Marine are luckily out of the way when the truck crashes into a building near them. But Burn wasn't so lucky after that, the truck explodes and a tire is flung in his direction, with a smash, the tire hits Burn in the face knocking him down and out. Marine leans down frantically._

_"OY! BURN? BURN! BURN WAKE UP MATE! BURN!" Marine began to cry._

_Burn didn't respond, desperate for help, Marine carried Burn on her shoulders over to her friend's house...who turned out to be Lyric himself. Marine stayed with Lyric for awhile since she didn't like being around her parents all the time. He had an extremely large lair below his house that Marine helped him upgrade. Burn woke up an hour later with Marine staring at him._

_"Ugh...Marine?"_

_"BURN! YOU'RE AWAKE! SUCH JOY MATE! OY LYRIC, HE'S UP!"_

_"About time!" _

_Burn was very surprised to see Lyric, he had heard of the stories and thought he was still nothing but pure evil. But then again, he was wasn't chained to the bed, nor was Marine hurt...what's going on?_

_"Marine...what happened? And why is Lyric here?" Burn asked feeling a sting of pain on his left cheek which was bruised and he had a black eye._

_"Oh he's my friend, you were knocked out by a tire so I took you to his lair." Marine explained._

_"And before you ask, I payed my debt to society...of course I was bailed out." Lyric said before going over to Burn._

_Burn was a little terrified, seeing the actual Lyric himself with his big metal body, large claws, and the end of his tail ended with a claw as well. The ex-criminal leaned down and started to move Burn's mouth around before tapping Burn's teeth._

_"Your teeth interest me, how is it possible for you to grow those?" Lyric asked._

_"Well it's kinda complicated, you see, I'm supposed to be one of the several mysterious mobians who are born to have a great power and keeping the peace and changing people's lives. And apparently, we several beings have unusual looks, it's almost like it's breaking our cover or something." Burn explained._

_"I've heard of you guys, but I thought they were extinct. Guess I was wrong." Lyric shrugged._

_"Well I thank ya kindly for fixing me up Lyric. I'm mighty thankful!" Burn nodded._

_"Not a problem, feel free to come back anytime!" Lyric allowed._

_"He totally will mate! You and Burn will become best friends." Marine hugged the cat._

_Burn smiled...of all the friends he could make...and the newest one turned out to be the dangerous and crazy Lyric._

**Present...**

"Now that's an interesting story!" Tails said.

"I miss Marine, I wonder how she's doing." Burn thought.

"So who bailed you out?" Wave asked.

Lyric gritted his teeth knowing the answer, but the thought of who it was made him angry and dug his claws into the table.

"Your father!"

Everyone gasped again.

"Why?" Wave asked.

"Me and your father go way back before you and all your friends were even born. Your father was almost as evil as me. He wanted power and thought that befriending me would work. So yeah, he helped me with a few side quests...but not my main master plan. When I was captured and imprisoned, he was the one who freed me using an unknown source thinking I was still going to give him power and half the money we made along the way. PAH! I was only using him...that's when I found out that he had been stashing some kind of treasure...yet he promised me some if I tried the plan again! Secretly I didn't and made him _think_ I did. But when I went to get what I was promised...he refused to give me any." Lyric growled as he got closer to the end of the explanation.

Wave tried to comprehend all this info she was given before shaking her head.

"So...what happened then? You knew where it was!" Wave said.

"You should be happy about this part, I confronted him while he was about to hide more stuff in the case, after an argument we got into a fight...which was mostly me kicking his sorry ass getting him sent to the hospital." Lyric smirked making Wave smirk back.

But her smirk was wiped off when she realized Lyric knew the location.

"Why didn't you take it then? You had the chance?" Burn said.

"I was going to...but...I realized that I had attacked him before he could actually dig up where it was in that area...I gave up knowing I didn't have time to be digging around and I forgot about it. That is...until the days I hung around Burn and Marine, but I never told them about the treasure. I started to hear about the constant abuse he gave you...which reminded me of the location where I attacked your father . And here you are...wanting to know." Lyric evily chuckled.

"Alright snake where is the case then? Tell me!" Wave demanded.

Lyric tapped his claws together smiling as he retracted the shield over his face.

"Only if we can strike a deal."

Wave angrily jumped onto the table and got even closer with Lyric's face who grunted.

"You know swallow, you got a lot of guts to come to me like this." Lyric growled.

"What I'm supposed to be afraid of you just because you got a big robotic body and big claws? After all the shit I've been afraid of...YOU. DON'T. SCARE. ME." Wave said shocking the others.

Lyric was surprised by this...this girl was definitely a force to be reckoned with. The look on her face would even make Shadow run away. Lyric felt a bit nervous.

"Damn, you really are brave, I like that. Anyways...about the deal..." Lyric moved on.

"What deal? Wave sneered.

"If I tell you and you find it...I get some of it." Lyric leaned into her himself.

The two locked stares as the tension began to rise even more. The others waited wondering what Wave was going to do.

"What if it ain't money?" Wave asked.

"Then your father better be lucky that he's dead." He growled.

Wave thought about this decision. If was a pretty tough one, she looked back at her friends as they waited. She looked at Lyric who grinned with a hint of evil. She gritted her teeth in thought.

"Do we have a deal?" Lyric held out a metal clawed hand.

"...Deal..." Wave gave in shaking his hand.

"Okay then...the treasure is buried in Burn's old town...on a large hill near his house. Don't worry, I had recently been talking to Marine about you guys wanting to find it. And so...she can help." Lyric revealed.

"Good...thanks for the info." Wave said getting off the table.

"Do this for me Wave...don't let your father's twisted mind get to you!" Lyric said.

"Oh it won't...after this...I won't have anything to worry about." Wave nodded.

Lyric nodded before leaning back with a smile.

"Well, if you're sticking around...mabye we could catch up some time." Burn offered.

"I'd like that!" Lyric said.

Later that night, Wave had decided to go look for it tomorrow. And she and Burn walked back to his house...they spotted a robbery going on at the jewelry store...and Rouge was nearbye.

"Time to party!" Rouge said.

The robbers raced away with police on their tail. Rouge saw the two.

"Yo Wave, you want part of this?" She asked.

Wave grinned and walked with her with Burn rather surprised.

"Wait...are you sure this is a good idea? What about the cameras?" Burn asked.

"I disabled them earlier this morning, come on and get your first steal." Rouge said.

"Come on Burn...what's the harm? Thieving is pretty fun!" Wave said.

Burn couldn't believe this...he was in love with a thief...a sexy thief he admitted it, but still. Rouge stole several colorful jewels and rings while Wave stole rings with large diamonds embedded in them. Burn looked around anxiously, he saw a rather cool looking watch...and was hesitant. Wave nudged him.

"Burn...come on...once you take it...you'll feel like a new cat." Wave said.

Burn flexed his gloved hands and went to reach for it, sweat pouring down face. Finally he felt his fingertips touch the watch and he grabbed it.

"That's my kitty-cat." Wave winked.

Burn didn't know what to think...but he held the watch now...once he walked out of the store...he was a thief himself. Of course walking wasn't an option when Rouge dragged him right out.

"He's just in shock...come on let's get out of here." Rouge said.

The three escape and race off into the night looking forward to tomorrow.

To be continued...


	6. What Was Hidden

_**After this chapter, there is to be one last arc but I doubt a large time-skip.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: What Was Hidden<p>

Later that night, Burn sat on his bed in silence thinking about what he did earlier. Never in his life did he think he'd have to steal...even by force. The watched laid on his dresser and he refused to touch it. He at one point thought about ripping it up in his claws. He knew Wave and Rouge would never let him live this down. Speaking of the girls, Rouge and Wave were busy talking in the living room.

"He looked so scared...I've never seen him that scared before." Wave said.

"Aw it's his first steal, he's gonna be anxious. But don't worry, he should be fine in the morning...unless...you two have certain plans tonight." Rouge smirked.

Wave blushed...Rouge was always digging into their own business.

"Mabye...I think I should go check up on him." Wave decided.

"Alright, I should get going anyways...I got a few plans myself." Rouge said.

When she left, Wave walked upstairs to see Burn still sitting up facing the window. She stood by the door worried.

"Burn? Are you alright?" She asked.

"I've been better." Burn sighed.

Wave walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He looked like someone had broken his favorite toy. Wave placed a hand on his shoulder which felt cold.

"You still in shock over the fact you stole something?" Wave asked.

"Yes...it just isn't me Wave. I've never done a bad thing in my life...and now..." Burn couldn't finish as he buried his face in his hands.

"Burn I'm sorry for putting you through that...I just wanted to have some fun, and that was fun...at least to me and Rouge.

"It's just...that's not what I came here for." Burn said uncovering his face.

"Well, what did you come here for first?" Wave asked.

"I came here for adventure, laughs, new friends...and to finally meet a girl." Burn smiled when he said that last part.

"Well, you did find all that stuff...didn't you?"

"Yes...I have proof of one of them right next to me." Burn chuckled.

"Aw."

"But...stealing wasn't one of them. If my parents were to ever find out..."

"They won't find out...they never will. Burn, we all do stuff we shouldn't, we've all taken risks...and it's not that bad. This...was just a simply robbery...that we didn't even start. Like I told you, I'm just living my life the way I want to...with friends to back me up along the way. Besides, I know you'll help me the most right?"

"Absolutely. I'm like your guardian angel ain't I? It's a nickname all mysterious mobians like me have." Burn said.

Wave pulled Burn into a long passionate kiss, they eventually separated for air and panted while staring at each other with evil smiles.

"So Burn, we're gonna be alone for quite awhile...care for a little late-night fun?" Wave said running a finger down his chest.

"I guess I have some time." Burn said giving her an evil look.

But first, I want you to purr for me." Wave smirked.

"I don't just purr on demand...that I don't like to purr..."

"You're a cat."

"So? Blaze doesn't purr either, she finds it embarrassing."

"Please? For me? For this poor little swallow?" Wave begged.

Burn let out a little hiss before letting a small purr escape his mouth. Wave went to rub Burn's head making him purr louder and he began to blush.

"Stop that!" Burn growled.

"Ooh I'm so scared, what are you gonna do about it?" Wave smirked.

"Oh you're about to find out, you wanted me to purr, I'm going to make you squeal!" Burn pushed her down on the bed.

"Oh yeah? I'm not going to go down so easily this time."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it on."

Later on after their little session, the two were trying to get some sleep. But Wave couldn't. She was too busy thinking about the treasure...what does it hold? Is it empty? Is it taken already? All these thoughts rushed through her head but seemed to be broken by the sight of another shooting star going across the sky. She had seen a few during her time away. And she always wished that her friends were okay and that she has a safe future. This time, she really needed help.

_"Oh shooting star...I just want this business with my father to be over. That's all I really want right now. Tomorrow...let that be the end." _Wave wished.

Eventually she found herself falling asleep peacefully. The next morning, Burn received a call from an old friend.

"Hello?"

"MATE!"

"Marine? Howdy girl, how have you been, haven't heard from ya in awhile!" Burn said.

"The usual mate, adventuring, having fun, staring danger in the face mate!" Marine said.

"Lyric told me you may be able to help us out with the treasure back in my old town."

"STREWTH! You spoke to Lyric, how is he?"

"Crazy as ever."

"I bet mate, but yeah, just come right on over with Wave and we can settle this mess once and for all mate. Let me guess, is he the one for you?"

"Sure is! Have you found someone?"

"Not yet mate...but one day I will."

"You should come live around here."

"I don't know yet mate! So when are you coming?"

"Give us a few hours."

Wave finally woke yawning and stretching.

"Hey Wave, I just got a call from Marine...it's been so long!" Burn said.

"Really? How is she?" Wave asked.

"She's doing great, getting into crazy situations...and that's normal. She's going to help with the treasure."

"Good, I guess after today, everything will be better."

"Let's hope so."

"Hey Burn, did you ever have a crush on Marine when you were younger?"

Burn almost had to cough up a hairball hearing that, but he was blushing.

"It was only temporary...I didn't think she liked me back that way."

"Sure you did."

"I'm serious."

"Relax Burn I'm only teasing...or am I?"

"Ugh!"

Wave then got a mischievous idea and shoved Burn right off the bed landing on his butt.

"OW! Wanna play around huh?" Burn growled.

He lunged back on the bed tackling Wave right off and landing on the other side with a thud. Now it was Wave's turn to be angry.

"You are sooo dead!" Wave cracked her knuckles.

Burn gulped and raced under the bed and Wave dove in after him with enough space under for them to fit. The two start wrestling under the bed making it bounce and shake. After a minutes there was a loud-

WHACK!

"OW!"

During the tussle Burn has slammed his head on one of the supports. He crawled quickly out from under and rubbed his forehead. Wave came right out concerned.

"Oh Burn are you alright?" Wave asked examining the wound.

"Yeah I think."

Wave kisses the wound.

"There does that feel better?" Wave smiled.

"Yeah." Burn blushed.

"Good, I'm going to go take a shower...wanna join me?"

"You bet darling."

Later, Wave and Burn went to gather Rouge, Shadow, Tails, Jet, Storm and Predator Hawk. They all decided to take their extreme gear, minus Rouge who just flew and Shadow who was forced to be carried by Rouge, and flew off to Burn's old town. It didn't take them too long to get there, they did stop to eat and rest.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Predator Hawk groaned.

"Shouldn't be long now." Burn assured.

"You're going to give me back pains." Rouge complained.

"Well unfortunately I didn't bring my chaos emerald." Shadow muttered.

Burn called Marine who answered immediately.

"Oy mate! Are you almost here?" Marine asked.

"Yeah, but we were going to meet you, Where are you?"

"I'm by your old house...just meet me there."

"You got it, see you in a bit."

"Just hurry, I'm not met to be standing around for so long...gonna get bored mate."

"10-4!"

Wave and the others looked around as they entered Burn's old city. It looked pretty peaceful, but seemed to house less people than Station Square. It was a more rural area and downtown was pretty small. There were a few mountains were people went hiking and during the winter they went skiing on them.

"I forgot...why exactly did you guys move?" Wave asked.

"Better jobs...plus they apparently they knew people in Station Square. Ah, here we are at my old house...and there's Marine flagging us down." Burn pointed down.

Literally Marine was waving two red flags. The group flew down and stopped in front of her. Upon seeing Burn, Marine ran up and jumped on him.

"OY BURN IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Marine yelled.

"Calm down Marine, but I've been pretty great. Oh this is Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Jet, Storm, Predator Hawk and-"

"Wave right?" Marine cut him off.

"Yep."

"STREWTH! Well what do you say about finding this treasure." Marine asked eagerly.

"She's always wanted to be a captain." Burn whispered to Wave who nodded.

"Interesting."

Burn took a look at his old house...nobody had moved into it yet. So the grass wasn't cut and the house itself looked a little rundown. Marine led them up the large hill Lyric mentioned.

"I can't believe this whole time the treasure was right near my own house." Burn tried to believe this info.

"I know, what are the odds?" Jet added.

"Your father is pretty clever I'll give him that." Storm said.

"This better be good." Predator Hawk growled.

"It must be important to keep it hidden out here." Tails said.

"I suspect jewels." Rouge said.

"You always expect jewels." Shadow glared at her.

Marine noticed a large patch of grass different from the rest of the area. And it was pretty big.

"This must be the spot, we should starting digging." Marine pulled out a shovel and started to dig.

"Forget the shoves, I'm too eager to know now!" Rouge said.

She jumped into the air and did a spinning kick into the ground like a drill and kept going down until her foot finally hit something metal.

"Jackpot!" Rouge said.

Rouge wiped away some of the dirt and found a handle. She proceeded to pull and pull but it was too heavy.

"Someone mind giving me a hand?"

Predator Hawk flew down and tugged as well. As they got towards the top, the others helped pull them up. With enough force they were able to take out the treasure and they all fell on top of each other. Wave quickly got out of the pile and looked at what they found. It was a large blue suitcase with some kind of writing on the top. Wave brushed the dirt to see the words: **WHAT WAVE AND LYRIC WISHED THEY HAD**. This made Wave extremely furious and she kicked the suitcase.

"Whoa Wave, let's see what's inside first." Burn said.

Wave bent down and proceeded to open the locks which snapped open. As he went for the lid, the suspense could be felt all around the area. She wiggled her fingers and sighed heavily. Sweat poured down her face and she licked her beak. Everyone moved in closer as Wave began to slowly open the lid. She shuts her eyes then forces it open completely. There was silence and Wave wondered why. She expected a large head, a hand, some boring books...nothing. Instead, what she saw made her angrier. There in the suitcase...were large stacks of cold hard cash. It looked to be 2 million dollars...the question was...where the hell did he get that?

"So this is what's he been hiding all this time. He treated me and my mother like we were poor when we could've been extremely wealthy the whole time. He WANTED us to be poor...so he hid all this money, probably to use it on himself. No wonder he always went to those casinos and played the lottery, then come back and tell us he had no luck, when he did every time. He...ruined me and my mother's life. FUCK!" Wave stood up and shut her eyes.

Burn walked over to her and comforted her as she cried. The others felt bad...even Shadow shed a tear.

"And I guess G.U.N. really was making that dangerous criminal all along as well." Shadow said.

That's when Marine noticed something else hidden under the money, she reached to pull it out and gasped. It was a doll, but not just any doll...the doll looked just like Wave...but it was torn all over the place, she nearly cut a whole in her glove trying to hold it. Tails also examined it and saw wording on the back. It read: **USELESS**.

"Strewth! He is such a...such a..." Marine couldn't come up with a good insult.

Wave noticed the doll and snapped.

"SUCH A STUPID, SHITTY, FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT-ASS SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH-"

The others stood there as Wave unleashed verbal hell on her deceased father. Shadow covered Tails' ears and Burn covered Marine's. Hawk, Jet and Storm just stared in horror while Rouge smiled knowing she had been holding all this in her whole life. Once again to Burn in a comical way, her rant is sped up and she makes more hand gestures this time including flipping the bird. When she was finished...Rouge walked over.

"You good?"

"Yeah...just had to get that out of my system."

"Damn Wave, didn't know you knew what half of that stuff meant." Burn said.

"This is like one of the most insulting things ever mate. Making a messed up doll of your own daughter and calling it useless, basically saying that's her name." Marine said.

"Hmm, mabye we could change this." Burn thought being handed the doll.

"So, what about the money? You can't leave it here, mabye it can be put to some good use." Jet smirked.

Jet imagined himself in a room full of gold and he was throwing it up in the air.

"Jet it's not yours, Wave needs to decide." Storm said.

"Well...I'm gonna keep it. And a promise is a promise...I got to give some to Lyric...but I'll also give some to my mom. Then I can't share it with you guys. I'm just glad we finally found what the treasure was...and now...my father could stay out of mind." Wave smiled.

Everybody cheered knowing Wave was making the right decision.

"I'll come with you mates." Marine said.

When they got back to town, Wave stopped over by the bar where Lyric was at again and explained what happened. She gave him some of the money and he was satisfied.

"Thank you for telling me where it was." Wave said.

"My pleasure, thank you for avenging me." Lyric said.

Next Wave went to see her mom and explained.

"So this is what he hid from us all these years? But how did he get it all."

"Your father must be one lucky asshole, always winning the lottery and stealing money. But I never knew it would be so much in so little time." Her mother said.

"Yeah, now I can help take care of you." Wave said handing her several stacks.

"How are things going between you and Burn?"

"Excellent, he's my boyfriend now."

"I knew it from the start."

"You did?"

"Of course, from the minute I saw him...I knew you two would be a grand team. I'm proud of you dear...you grew up to be what I always wanted out of you. A sweet, caring and thoughtful young swallow."

"Thanks mom, thank you for believing in me. Well, I'm going to go share this with the rest of my friends." Wave said.

"That's a very good thing to do dear." Her mother nodded.

"Mom...I'm glad we won't have to deal with him anymore. We're finally free." Wave hugged her.

"I'm just glad you're safe...I would hate for you to end up like him." She said.

"That will never happen mom...never."

Back at Burn's house he and Wave sat the suitcase on their dresser and just looked at the cash inside wondering what to do with it.

"You're not going to just spend it all wildly are you?" Burn asked.

"No, but...tonight wouldn't be a bad night to go a little crazy with the others." Wave suggested.

"Yeah, a night on the town sounds good. It'd be our first time ever." Burn shrugged.

"You think you can handle it?" Wave gave him an evil smile.

Burn straightened his hat and returned the smile.

"Just watch me!" Burn said.

"And it better be good, anyways...Burn is there anything you've always wanted? Anything at all?"

"Well...I've always wanted to ride a go-kart. Me and Marine used to build them but they kept breaking."

"Mabye now you'll have the money to make one out of stronger material." Wave winked tilting her head at the money.

Burn gasped...could it be true? His long lost wish coming true? A tear slid down his face.

"You'd do that for me?" Burn removed his hat.

"Of course babe...you deserve it." Wave said.

"Thank you."

For the rest of the day, Burn and Wave gathered some tools, metal and extra parts to build Burn's dream go-kart. Marine and Tails volunteered to help out with the construction. When they were all finished they took a few steps back to admire their work. The kart was the same size as a normal car with 4 seats, flame paint-job, double-decker spoiler, red headlights, underskirt, super charger on the hood and some sweet flame-shaped spinners. They even added 3 nitrous tanks to finish it off.

"Nice...finally my dream kart." Burn smiled.

"Glad you like it." Wave said wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Oy mate, can we go for a ride?" Marine asked.

"That's sounds like a great idea." Tails agreed.

"I also agree." Came a voice.

It was Sonic, he examined the kart with curiosity.

"It sure looks fast, but you know, you could still never beat me on foot...probably not on the extreme gear either." Sonic said flicking his nose with his thumb.

"Get ready to see just how fast this baby can go!" Burn adjusted his hat in response to Sonic's nose flicking.

"Tell ya what, I'll give you a 5 second head start!" Sonic said.

"Suit yourself!" Burn shrugged.

He started the engine and revved the kart's engine loudly. Fire blasted out of the exhaust pipes and he gripped the steering wheel.

"You guys ready?" Burn asked.

"Yeah!" They shouted eagerly.

Burn slammed on the gas pedal and zoomed away from Sonic who started five seconds after them. They all headed out onto the highway to race on there. Burn and Sonic weaved left and right to avoid traffic. Wave, Marine and Tails were enjoying the high speeds and were surprised no police had tried to catch them. Burn kicked in the nitrous and tried to keep up with Sonic but he was too fast.

"Sorry cowboy, you're not fast enough!" Sonic bragged before breaking the sound barrier and sped away.

"DARN!" Burn hit the steering wheel.

"We'll get him another time!" Wave growled.

"I think soon we should be planning what to do tonight with that money. This is gonna be fun mates!" Marine said.

"Yeah and we're gonna make sure Burn has a good time!" Wave evily smiled.

Marine joined in on the evil smiling but Tails was confused. Burn gulped...he knew these girls very well now, and they weren't going to give up without a fight.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>The third and final arc will begin next chapter!<strong>


	7. Out Of Control

_**Here we are at the third arc of this story, from here the characters Shade from Sonic Chronicles: Dark Brotherhood and Eclipse the Darkling from the archie comics will debut here, I know Shade is not evil, but she will be an antagonist here. Of course Eclipse is always evil. And they both will also have different origins.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Out Of Control<p>

Later, Burn had decided to visit Blaze who was currently sitting on the couch with Sonic playing a fighting video game and Sonic was losing badly. He was button mashing and Blaze was smirking the while time.

"OH COME ON! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sonic yelled angrily button mashing as if he was trying to save the world again.

"NYA!" Blaze shouted as she won and raised her remote high in the air.

"DAMN!" Sonic threw his controller down.

"Whoa, what in tarnation is going on here?" Burn asked coming into the living room.

"I'm whooping some ass video game style!" Blaze bragged.

"Whatever, you're cheating! I challenge Burn next!" Sonic announced.

"Alright then partner, let's see what you got!" Burn took off his hat and took Blaze's controller.

The two played and were almost evenly matched. Blaze watched not able to determine who would win. Sonic started to sweat while Burn squinted his eyes. After a few more minutes, the game was over and a winner was made...Burn!

"WHAT?" Sonic gasped not able to face the fact he lost again.

"YEEEEEE-HAAAAAWWWW!" Burn stood up yelling and swinging his hat around.

"AW YEAH! CAT POWER!" Blaze yelled.

Sonic growled while the two cats fist-bumped and slapped tails.

"Sorry partner, you may be better at speed, but I'm better at games." Burn smirked and put his hat back on.

Sonic, seeking revenge, got an idea. He remembered earlier when he threw the ball of yarn for Blaze to play with. She played with it for a full hour straight while Sonic secretly videotaped her doing it deciding to use it for blackmail one day. He excused himself and went to his bedroom where he grabbed the ball of yarn on his bed and played a trick. He crept up near the couch and tossed the ball onto the couch between the cats. Blaze and Burn look at the ball, then each other, then away.

_"Damn it Sonic...I will not do that again...especially in front of my cousin. But then again...it's my ball and Burn may want it."_ Blaze thought.

_"I haven't been hooked on a yarn ball for years...it was a good feeling...but it's Blaze's ball...but I must have it." _Burn thought.

They both reached for the ball and began to tug on it.

"GIVE IT!"

"NO IT'S NOT YOURS!"

"IT WILL BE MINE NOW LET GO!"

"NO! IT'S ALL MINE!"'

Sonic listened from his hiding place as the two cats hissed and growled at each other. Sonic began to count down.

"3...2...1..."

The cousins fall to the floor cat fighting over the yarn ball while hissing and making other cat noises. At one point Blaze uppercuts Burn causing his hat to go flying. Sonic could barely contain his laughter and decided to film this as well.

"Oh yeah...this could come in handy someday." Sonic chuckled.

Much later, Burn entered another insane event. Waiting for him to get home, Wave and Marine stood by the door while Tails was on the couch.

"So...he's never had catnip in years?" Tails asked Marine.

"No mate. He told me he goes completely out of control if he messes with the stuff. And I was a witness to how it went down. I had a nightmare that night." Marine's voice went from happy to worried.

"Well it's gonna happen again." Wave said holding a small bag of catnip.

They notice Burn finally coming up to the door. Wave began a countdown with her fingers. Tails crushed his hands to his mouth knowing he was about to start laughing wildly. Wave quickly cut off the lights just as Burn opened the door.

"Ugh, too dark. Wave must be gone." Burn assumed.

But then he is suddenly tackled by Marine.

"I GOT HIM!" Marine yelled.

"AAAHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Burn yelled in horror.

"CATNIP TIME BABY!" Wave said.

"CATNIP? NO! NO! NO! I HAVE A BAD HISTORY WITH THAT! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Burn yelled freeing himself from Marine.

Tails was no help as he laid on the couch laughing his ass off only able to hear them. The girls chased Burn around the living room trying to tackle him.

"IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD BURN! WE DON'T CARE IF WE HAVE TO FIST-FIGHT YOU!" Wave said running up to Burn.

Burn was starting to smell the sweet scent but tried to resist. He ran all around the house trying to find somewhere to hide but the girls would be right behind him. Several times Wave would lunge but miss and hit a wall. Marine was able to grab a leg but Burn shook her off. Eventually he got to his room...which was a big mistake. Right inside his room was Metal Sonic who managed to tackle him and pin him down with Marine's help. Wave stood over him dangling the catnip.

"Open wide babe." Wave lowered it.

"NO!" Burn yelled.

Metal Sonic punches Burn in the stomach making him yelp. Wave quickly dumped the catnip into Burn's mouth and Burn's eyes went wide. Tails peeked around the corner.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine...he'll be a lot better later." Wave assured.

"Couldn't you have just snuck the catnip into a drink or something?"

"Nah, too boring."

They all watched as Burn's pupils increased in size and a large smile grew on his face.

"Oh Burn, you feel better?" Wave asked.

"Better? BETTER? I FEEL GREAT!" Burn shot up.

"It worked." Marine cheered.

Burn was quickly affected by the catnip and had a wild look on his face. His pupils thinning to match his crazed look. He looked over at Wave and pinned her against the wall.

What was I thinking? I miss this feeling! A feeling I've never had in years." Burn said.

He pressed the side of his head into Wave's chest and loudly purred surprising the others.

"Hmm, looks like there is another way to get him to purr." Wave smiled.

Meanwhile downtown, a new criminal was running through town trying to find a good place to hide. He was wanted for destruction of property and attempted murder. He was mainly gray with some bits of maroon, he had only 3 claws on both hands and had a childlike mentality. His name was Eclipse the Darkling. He was a 16 year old criminal who, like Burn, also was abandoned by his parents.

He had met Burn when they were little, but they were not friends at all. In fact, Eclipse liked to tease Burn for his metal teeth and was jealous how Burn found a better life quicker than him. He often scared Marine at night when she was alone but would be confronted by Blaze and Burn together. Blaze threatened Eclipse that if he ever tormented her again...she wouldn't hesitate to burn him to ash. Since then Burn and Marine never saw him again. Mainly because Eclipse had been sent to jail for a long time.

"Ugh, will these guys ever quit?" Eclipse groaned as he ran into an alley in hid deep in the darkness.

He was being hunted down by a criminal group called the Nocturnus Clan, also known as Marauders. Eclipse had stolen food and other items from them and they were hot on his trail planning to beat him to the brink of death. Eclipse watched with large eyes and several of them passed by the alley missing him. He breathed out a sigh of relief, only to learn that 3 more had been watching him from the rooftops of buildings. As he gasped, the three 3 jump down and surround him.

"There you are!" One of them said.

"It's payback time!" Another said.

The third one only nodded and motioned them two to begin the assault. One ran up and punched Eclipse hard in the mouth knocking him back. The second kicked in the stomach. But Eclipse wasn't going down without a fight. He retaliated and attacked them by punching, kicking and clawing. The third quiet one was starting to become impressed as Eclipse was able to hold his own. He managed to defeat them after clocking the first one between the armored eyes and throwing the second one hard into the wall. Then he turned to the third one.

"You're next!" Eclipse growled.

"I'm impressed with your fighting skills. You seem experienced." The third one spoke revealing it to be female.

"Stuff like this happens to me all the time. At least after I got out of jail a few years back." Eclipse said.

The two begin to circle each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"Let's see your skills match mine then."

"Don't think just because you're a girl means I'm gonna go easy on ya."

"I wouldn't count on it."

They stopped circling to find out they were in the same spot. Eclipse and the marauder charged each other and they punched each other straight in the face propelling them back. Eclipse charged first this time and swung two punches, the marauder blocking both. She kicked him in the stomach sending him back. Eclipse ignored his bleeding mouth and angrily lunged. The marauder jumped up and spin-kicked him down. Dazed, the marauder took the chance to run at him and deliver two wicked punches to his face before he retaliated managing to punch her three times in the face before clawing her armor leaving lines. The marauder charged him and sent him flying back with an uppercut. Eclipse was about charge again...but the pain was too great for him and he fell to one knee struggling to get up. The marauder walked up to him.

"Again...I'm impressed...mabye you could be of some use to me." She said.

"Use to you? What do you mean? Who are you?" Eclipse said.

The marauder could hear others coming.

"No time, come with me if you don't want to get hurt again." She held out a hand.

Eclipse hesitated but gave in and she escorted him to the bar where Vector was still there cleaning some cups. They walked in and sat down in the back where not surprisingly, Lyric was still there. Seeing them, he managed to creep away and after paying he slipped out not wanting to be seen. The marauder helped clean up the blood dripping from Eclipse's mouth.

"Why are you helping me? We just fought and you beat me...yet...you're healing me." Eclipse was so confused.

"Look what happened out there was nothing personal alright. Besides, I was surprised you didn't recognize me by my voice." She said.

"Ugh, enough of the trivia, who are you?" Eclipse slammed a fist on the table.

The marauder took off her helmet and Eclipse nearly fell out of his seat. He was angry...and confused.

"YOU!" He growled.

The girl was Shade, a 16 year old echidna who worked as one of top members of the marauders and the only female of the clan. She was an old friend of Knuckles but a childhood bully to Eclipse. Also she had a small crush on Burn.

"Hello clipsy!" She teased with a smirk.

Eclipse growled...he hated her. Before she joined the marauders, she constantly picked on Eclipse and liked to make him cry.

"What the hell are you doing around here? You searched for me just so you could beat the crap out of me?" Eclipse turned his head.

"I grew tired of being around the marauders and decided to split, keeping the armor. I'm here for a personal mission of my own...thought mabye you could help. Even if you still lay around still lost. I'm surprised you even got sent to jail...interesting."

"It's a tough world out there. So what's the mission?"

"You've heard of a cat named...Burn?" She asked.

The name struck Eclipse like a train. His sadness replaced by anger.

"Burn. I haven't seen that asshole in a long time. What about him?" Eclipse growled.

"Word around here is that he lives in this town now. Got a little girl caught up in his problems. Plus, I heard this girl found some money hidden by her own father."

"How much we talkin'?"

"2 million dollars."

If Eclipse had a drink he would spit it out. 2 million dollars? Think of what he could do with that kind of money.

"How do you know this?"

"I heard some of her friends talking about it."

"Wow, that lucky little bitch. I say we find her ass now, and Burn. I'm not scared of that cousin of his anymore...I'll whoop her ass too!"

"Calm down Eclipse, I say first we spy on them. And whatever you do, don't ever mention my name or the plan to anyone, as far as they are concerned, you're just hanging with a random marauder."

"Agreed...wait...since when did you become so...evil?"

"I just have a thing for money."

"How do I know you won't just betray me and get me sent to jail again?"

"I wouldn't have bothered to save you then. I'm trying to help you out for once. You help me, I help you. It's a win-win situation."

Eclipse thought hard...could he trust her? After all, she was mean to him all the time as kids. But now she was trying to help him.

"Fine...I'll help, as long as I get half of what is left. No doubt they are spending it all." Eclipse said.

"Mabye so."

"Wait...how do you know Burn?"

"I had a crush on him when we were little."

"Seriously?"

"You got a problem with it?"

"No...mabye..."

"Whatever. But look to avoid exposure, I need to keep my helmet on at all times unless it really necessary to take it off."

"Noted."

Meanwhile, Wave, Burn, Sonic, Blaze, Jet, Storm, Predator Hawk, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Cream, Metal Sonic, Tails, Marine and Rouge all gathered together to have some fun. Wave and Burn happily shared their money with everyone. Wave was able to build her own kart and granted Jet, Storm and Predator Hawk karts as well. They all went out for pizza and ordered so many of them and Sonic had a hard time trying to contain himself so Blaze would burn him if he tried to take slices from others. Everyone noticed Burn was feeling much happier than usual.

"How do you feel Burn?" Wave asked.

"Mmm, good pizza!" Burn said.

"Are you sure that wasn't too much catnip?" Tails asked.

"Nah, he's fine!"

Blaze had no idea Wave and Marine had drugged Burn so she shrugged it off any thoughts about his large smile and continued eating. But Wave glared at her.

"What's wrong Wave?" Marine asked.

"Oh nothing, just hoping I don't have to deal with her tonight." Wave said eating another slice.

Later the group decided to go bowling and picked teams. Team 1 was Sonic, Tails Blaze, Burn, Marine, Wave and Knuckles. Team 2 was Metal Sonic, Storm, Jet, Amy, Shadow and Silver. Predator Hawk, Rouge and Cream decided to watch. They all had to take off their gloves since the gloves increased their hand size. Jet bragged to Sonic.

"You may be fast on the ground, but one day I plan to prove to you I'm the fastest in the universe. But for right now, I'm going to prove I'm the fastest bowler." Jet exclaimed as he brought a bowling ball towards the aisle. Not realizing he picked a smaller hole ball by mistake. He went to swing the ball, only to be thrown himself and land on the aisle. Everyone laughed while Jet groaned.

"Guess you won't be proving anything tonight Jet." Sonic chuckled.

"Alright Burn you try." Blaze said.

"Well, I haven't bowled a whole lot." Burn said.

The catnip seemed to be wearing off and Wave signaled to Marine that they need more.

"Just try it." Blaze encouraged him.

"Okay."

Burn went up to the aisle and gulped. He watched as others threw their ball down and smashed the pins. He reeled the ball back and threw it down the aisle, fire picking up on it.

STRIKE!

Everyone was surprised. Especially Shadow who made sure to bowl right after him trying to beat him in scores. But strike after strike, Burn succeeded in beating Shadow by the end of the game and Burn's team won.

"YEAH!' They all cheered.

"Aw!" The other teamed groaned.

Burn needed to get some water not knowing that Marine has slipped more catnip into the water and Burn didn't really noticed it since he drunk really fast. Next the group went to a horror movie, much to Tails, Amy, Cream and even Silver's dismay. The whole time, Eclipse and Shade followed them and even saw the movie themselves because they suddenly became interested in it. During the movie, Metal Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles talked about the gore and violence, Sonic and Blaze would wince at the fighting, Jet, Storm and Predator Hawk cheered on the violence, Marine, Wave and Burn were surprised by the events and Amy, Tails, Cream and Silver were trying their best not to scream.

Blaze had noticed Burn looking really excited to see this movie...yet he barely watched horror films and thought they weren't that good. Afterwards it was getting really late and most of the others decided to head home. Blaze watched suspiciously as Wave and Marine walked with Burn down the street. She finally figured out why Burn had looked so excited all night...a familiar scent had crept off Burn and Blaze had smelt it. Catnip, something Burn had tried to avoid. She talked to Sonic.

"I think Wave drugged Burn." Blaze accused.

"You think? But he was so happy." Sonic said.

"And that's what we cats are when we're close to catnip. We get so excited and Burn has been trying to stay away from that stuff. I'm gonna-"

Sonic held Blaze back before she could make a scene.

"Blaze hold on. It's no use causing trouble." Sonic said.

"IT'S NO USE!" Came a certain voice.

Sonic and Blaze turned to see Silver standing nearbye eavesdropping.

"Silver what the hell?" Sonic said.

"We're you eavesdropping?" Blaze smirked.

"Mabye...it's just I think Burn had a lot of fun tonight, catnip or not." Silver shrugged.

"Where are they going?" Sonic wondered.

Blaze growled...something was gonna change soon. Wave, Marine and Burn arrived at the candy store...but it was closed.

"Oh no, closed. What now mates?" Marine asked.

"You don't bother." Came a voice.

The catnip quickly wore off after recognizing that voice, a voice he hadn't heard in years. Up ahead they saw Eclipse and Shade coming towards them. Marine stepped closer to Burn and held his hand while also holding Wave's.

"Eclipse? Is that you?" Burn asked adjusting his hat.

"The one and only! It's been a long time." Eclipse smiled evily.

He looked over at Marine and chuckled.

"I bet you miss me scaring you all the time." Eclipse said.

"N-no. Stay away from me." Marine whimpered.

"Who's your friend?" Burn asked.

"Just an old friend of mine...doesn't speak much. Most marauders don't speak a lot."

Eclipse and Shade glared over at Wave and to make a clear confirmation.

"And you are?" Shade asked.

"Wave." The swallow said.

"Wave this is Eclipse." Burn introduced him.

"S'up!" Eclipse nodded.

"Hi." Wave said nervously.

"She's your girlfriend Burn?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah."

"Whoa look at you dude. Already getting a girl...you must feel lucky." Eclipse said.

Wave felt very uncomfortable...and apparently Burn knew him.

"What are you doing in town?" Burn asked.

"Just taking care of a little business." Eclipse said. "Nothing big."

"I see."

"Well we should be going, see ya later...cowboy!" Eclipse teased.

He and Shade walked off, but not before glaring at Wave before they left.

"What was that all about?" Wave asked.

"I don't know...and I don't care." Burn sighed.

"Now what about this candy situation?" Marine changed the subject.

"Actually I'm not feeling like-"

"YOU'RE DOING IT!" Wave cuts of Burn sternly.

Just then they noticed Marine had just vanished.

"Where did-"

Marine coming racing straight towards the doors in a random buggy and crashes straight through the door but no alarms go off.

"Where are the alarms?" Burn asked.

"Rouge and I disabled them and the cameras in case we wanted to do a candy spree, kinda like we're doing now." Wave said.

Now Burn knew this was going to far but said nothing about it. Inside, the three started to make a mess of the store. Burn never had a lot of sugar, but was convinced by the girls to let loose for awhile. He quickly started to fill his mouth with frozen yogurt, Marine ran through the aisles tearing open different bags of chips and candy and eating them. Wave started drinking a lot of soda. Their fun erupted into bigger chaos when they started having food fights, knocking down stands and stealing splattering the walls with food. Burn even sat on top of a counter while Wave and Marine got into a wrestling match over the last few bags of chips not damaged. When it was all over, the three left satisfied and tired.

"Strewth, it's been a long night. Now the only problem is...where am I going to sleep?" She wondered.

"Well, my parents are out of town for the weekend, you can stay with us." Burn offered.

"Really? Thanks Burn!"

But the night was not over for Wave. While Burn and Marine went back to his house, Wave went out for a walk. While she did, she came upon a worried Sonic.

"Hey Sonic what's up with you?"

"Hey Wave, look this may sound crazy but...Blaze wants to speak with you at my house."

Wave's face quickly changed to a look of great anger.

"Oh she does huh?" Wave put her hands on her hips.

"Look Wave, this is all just awkward for me. But I'm coming with you so you two don't start anything."

"So what if we do? I think this conflict has gone on far enough! She still thinks this is about you...and it's not!"

"I know, that's what I keep telling her."

Wave shook her head and pushed past Sonic.

"Move over, I'm going to end this right now."

"Wave wait!"

But Wave didn't stop, she angrily stormed straight over to Sonic's house and kicked open the door which was already half-open. Blaze was just coming out the bathroom when she saw an angry Wave standing in the hallway with Sonic behind her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CAT?" Wave growled.

"About time you showed up swallow. I figured out what you were doing to my cousin. DRUGGING HIM!" Blaze yelled.

"So what? He didn't complain!"

"Because he couldn't. You always have to messing with other men's lives don't you."

"WHAT? I'M NOT MESSING WITH THEM!"

"Oh please, just like you never messed around with Sonic."

"Don't bring me into this." Sonic face-palmed.

"Leave Sonic alone, I'm not, nor was I ever, in love with Sonic. You just accused me of it"

"And another thing, ever since your father died, you've become nothing but some crazy, evil criminal who would do anything to get what she wants. YOU. ARE. A. CRIMINAL."

"IT'S MY WAY OF HAVING FUN!"

"WELL IT'S THE WRONG WAY! AND I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE THESE DUMB ACTIVITIES OF YOURS EFFECTING MY COUSIN! HE'S MY FAMILY! NOT YOURS!"

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO BREAK US APART! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME!"

"OH I CAN BREAK A RELATIONSHIP, AND I CAN ALSO BREAK YOUR FACE!"

"DO IT! I DARE YOU! DO IT!"

"WHO KNEW YOU'D TURN OUT TO BE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

All of a sudden it seemed like the world had stopped. Sonic thought the massive heat from Blaze was hot enough...but now fire seemed to be rising in Wave. Sonic gasped and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. What did she just say?

"What did you just say?" Wave said calmly.

Blaze leaned in closer and whispered in her face with bared fangs.

"Just. Like. Your. Father." Blaze whispered.

Sonic took the time to step in between them but received an angry glare from Blaze so he backed off. It only took a few seconds for the tension to reach a boiling point.

"YOU BITCH!" Wave yelled.

Wave threw herself at Blaze and the two started fighting viciously. Sonic made a call to Burn.

"BURN! IT'S SONIC! GET OVER HERE NOW! WAVE AND BLAZE ARE FIGHTING!"

To be continued...


	8. Working It Out

Chapter 8: Working It Out

Burn could not believe what Sonic was telling him. Marine could see the horror on his face.

"BURN I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Sonic yelled over the phone.

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" Burn hangs up. "DAMN IT! COME ON MARINE!"

"What's wrong?" Marine asked getting off the couch.

"Wave got in a fight with Blaze, we need to stop them!" Burn rushed out of the door.

Marine followed him worried. Meanwhile, Blaze and Wave were still fist-fighting in the hallway. Blaze ended up pinning Wave to a wall and raised a fiery fist and swung. She missed leaving a large burn mark on the wall. Wave headbutts Blaze and punches her twice in the face. Blaze kicks her in the chest and grabs her long hair yanking it. Wave is able to grab Blaze's hair and tugs on that. Sonic nearly laughed however not expecting something like that to happen. But then again, he needed to stop them.

"BLAZE! WAVE! STOP FIGHTING! JUST STOP!" Sonic yelled out.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SONIC!" They both glared at him before resuming.

Sonic refused to listen and tried to jump between them but at the wrong time resulting in him getting accidentally punched in the jaw by Blaze. The scuffle moved into the bathroom where Wave dunks Blaze's head into the toilet.

"DRINK IT YOU BITCH!" Wave snarled.

Blaze's anger makes the water bubble and she instantly jerks out the toilet, unsheathes her claws and slashes the side of Wave's face. Wave grabs the bar of soap nearbye and hits Blaze in the eye with it before tackling her out back into the hallway on the ground where they start rolling around punching and biting. Finally Burn and Marine arrive shocked by the events. They found Sonic rubbing his jaw in living room.

"What the hell happened to you?" Burn asked.

"I think Blaze dislocated my jaw." Sonic whined.

"Strewth! We need to stop them." Marlene said.

Burn ran towards the brawling girls and tried to pry of Blaze who was on top of Wave punching her in the face repeatedly. Blaze struggled to get out of Burn's grip on her, but this only made Wave smile.

"YEAH THAT'S IT BURN! HOLD HER STILL!"

Wave jumped right on them, both girls' weight combined crashed into Burn's crotch making him howl like a wolf in pain. Burn was now trying to get from under the fighting girls but to no avail. He glanced at Marine for help who came running over but ends up getting kicked in the chest out of the way by mistake. Wave picked up Blaze and threw her into a wall and then jumped and spin-kicked her in the chest cracking the wall.

"I'll always be better than my father, don't you ever forget that." Wave whispered in her ear.

Then Wave kneed her hard in the stomach and prepared to unleash a flurry of fists.

_"She's pretty good, must have had practice over at G.U.N.." _Blaze thought.

Blaze shoved Wave back straight into Sonic who was trying for another attempt at breaking it up. Blaze swung a wicked haymaker but Wave dodges and Sonic is sent crashing to the floor with a punch, shocking Blaze.

"Sorry Sonic. SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO WAVE!" Blaze growled.

"WHAT? FEEL THIS?"

Wave swung a haymaker of her own just as Burn tried to intervene again. Blaze dodges and Burn is punched into a wall.

"Sorry Burn. LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO BLAZE!" Wave yelled.

"FUCK YOU!"

Wave was so angry she went to reach for her wrench using it as a last resort, but Blaze caught on and went to reach for it.

"GET OFF ME!"

"NO! I'M TAKING THAT WRENCH!"

"IT'S MINE YOU BITCH!"

"GIVE IT!"

Suddenly, what happened in the next 10 seconds would scar everyone present for life. The wrench is accidentally flung back behind Blaze...and the claw end...stabs into Burn's chest...blood pouring out quickly. It took a few seconds for the others to register what just happened. Blaze and Wave stop fighting instantly and look in horror. Sonic and Marine could not believe what just happened.

"HOLY SHIT! BURN!" Sonic raced to his aid.

As Sonic pulled the wrench out, Burn slid to the ground breathing heavily in pain while a small pool of blood surrounded him. Marine went to grab something to put on the holes in his chest. Wave and Blaze look at each other, not in anger, but just in shock. They race over as well.

"BURN SPEAK TO US!" Wave said in a panic.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Blaze yelled.

Sonic raced to the phone and called an ambulance while Marine called their friends. Burn was struggling to stay awake. Wave and Blaze tried talking with Burn.

"Burn we're sorry. We're so sorry." Wave cried.

"Burn stay with us!" Blaze said.

"He's losing a lot of blood!" Wave said applying more pressure on the holes.

All of their friends gathered by the house when the ambulance arrived. They were all shocked to see Burn having to be put on a stretcher and wheeled off into the ambulance. Wave and Blaze were still shocked how this actually happened. They looked over at Sonic who tried not to look at them, he was angry. But mainly Marine who growled.

"He was my best friend...my first friend...AND YOU BLOKES PROBABLY KILLED HIM!" Marine raged.

She had to held back by Tails who had difficulty. The others felt sad...and worried that he might die...but Shadow had other plans. If Metal Sonic could cry, he would be. Jet, Storm and Predator Hawk walked up to Wave seeing how badly beaten she was.

"Wave, what the hell happened?" Jet asked.

"Me and Blaze fought, and I pulled out my wrench, and we both sent it flying straight at Burn." Wave said having difficulty letting tears drip out her left eye which was swollen.

"Well the wrench was uncalled for." Storm said.

Predator Hawk shuttered at the mention of the wrench remembering when that almost killed him in the cage match. Sonic finally went up to Blaze who was also pretty beaten up.

"You just couldn't let it go could you?" Sonic sneered.

"Sonic I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. I don't know about you, but I'm going to the hospital." Sonic waved her off and walked away.

Little did they know, Eclipse and Shade were watching from nearbye. A little while later, they all gathered in Burn's hospital room. He was asleep and his stomach had a few stitches and a large bandage wrapped around it. He also had a busted lip and a black eye from getting accidentally punched by the girls. Nobody knew what to say...not even Wave and Blaze who stood in the front. Wave grabbed one of Burn's gloved hands and rubbed it. Everyone was tearing up.

The doctor came in with a few papers and everyone turned to him.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Marine asked.

"He'll live, we were able to stitch together the holes the wrench made. But he also suffered from a small heart attack...how did that happen?" The doctor asked.

"Well...he saw me and Blaze fighting." Wave blushed with embarrassment.

"What's your relation to him?" The doctor asked.

"I'm his cousin." Blaze said.

"I'm his girlfriend." Wave said.

"Ah, I've seen this before. Burn must have been in horror seeing you two fighting. Probably why he wanted it to stop...and ends up getting a wrench to stomach." The doctor sounded a bit angry with the girls at the end.

"When will he wake up?" Marine asked.

"Probably tomorrow, let him rest. Come back in the morning." The doctor said as he left the room.

Majority of them agreed to leave...except Shadow, Wave, Blaze, Marine and Sonic. Shadow then revealed that he was in possession of all the chaos emeralds. He turned to the others.

"I know of his kind." Shadow announced.

"What do you mean Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I found out that his kind keep a very strong power deep within their hearts. While their destinies are to find a soul mate and help them out through their tough times. They also hold the power of invincibility, but it must be unlocked with the help of their soul mates. With the power of the chaos emeralds, he can be restored faster. I'll leave the emeralds here." Shadow informed them.

The chaos emeralds surrounded Burn and he began to glove a lighter shade of red. Shadow backed away.

"Let him rest, let's go out to the waiting room." Shadow suggested.

As they proceeded to leave, Wave looked back and noticed something sticking out of Burn's hat on the table nearbye. She picked up the hat and was left in shock. Under that hat was the doll she found with the money. Except now it was fixed up and the word "USELESS" was gone. In replace of the word was "B&W" meaning "Burn and Wave". Burn had fixed it all up, now she wondered why he would be in the bedroom alone some nights for awhile. She cried and worked up a smile.

"Thank you Burn...please wake up soon." She whispered before going into the waiting room.

In the waiting room, Sonic, Shadow and Marine sat on a couch on one side. And Blaze sat on the other. She could see Sonic and Marine didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Wave came in sitting in still holding the doll to her chest. Wave and Blaze weren't mad at each other anymore, in fact they were trying to find way to apologize. Suddenly Marine jumped from her seat and angrily stormed over to Wave and put up her gloved fists.

"Alright swallow put'em up!" Marine snarled.

Wave stepped back surprised. She knew Marine had every right to be pissed off...but trying to fight her? In Wave's condition, Marine could possibly kick her ass. Not if she was in her full strength. Sonic raced over to pull her back.

"Marine stop, fighting isn't going to solve anything." Sonic said.

"HE BETTER NOT DIE BIRDIE!" Marine bared her fangs as she got pulled back.

Wave shuttered at the consequences and sighed. That's when Blaze noticed the doll.

"Where did you get that?" Blaze asked.

"First, we found it buried with all the money. My father made it and put "USELESS" on the back. But Burn fixed it, and put "B&W" instead. I just can't believe he went out of his way to do this." Wave said sitting next to her.

"Wave...I'm sorry for comparing you to your father. I was angry and usually I say just about anything to get my opponent angrier. I know how tough life was for you, and it was wrong of me to say that. You're not like him, you're better." Blaze said.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Wave smiled.

"I believe we did enough damage to each other, just like you're trying to forget about your father, why don't we forgot about our past." Blaze suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that." Wave nodded.

The two shook hands and laughed making Sonic and Marine smile. But their smiling was rudely interrupted when they saw Eclipse and Shade coming over...though they didn't look like they had something planned...they also looked...disturbed. Marine, not afraid anymore, jumped off again and got in Eclipse's face. She had grown a lot more in height over the years and was now the same height as Eclipse. The darkling was surprised by her sudden action and growled.

"What are you doing here?" Marine growled.

"Just seeing an old friend of mine." Eclipse shrugged.

"FRIEND? SINCE WHEN? YOU'RE JUST AN ASSHOLE!" Marine shouted.

"What did you just call me wimp?" Eclipse growled flexing his claws.

Blaze couldn't help but feel like she recognized Shade somehow. Wave tried to hide behind Blaze. Sonic and Shadow who prepared themselves in case a fight did start. But Shade shoots an arm between Eclipse and Marine.

"That's enough Eclipse, let's go check on Burn." Shade said.

"You better watch yourself raccoon." Eclipse growled walking past her.

Marine simply stuck her tongue out and went to sit back down. Shadow stayed by the door in case they tried to mess with the chaos emeralds. Shade and Eclipse examine Burn being illuminated by the emeralds. Shade actually felt a bit sad for him...she had no real grudge against him, though she was surprised that of all the girls around here...and he picked Wave. Eclipse interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh, you know I knew something like this would happen one day. But with me involved." Eclipse sneered.

"Pah, your rivalry with Burn is so immature. Technically, it's not a rivalry, the raccoon was right, you're just an asshole." Shade said.

"What? Oh whatever, you're just cranky because you still like him."

"No way. I've moved on, doesn't mean I won't keep him from being attacked by people like you." Shade turned completely to him.

"You sure about that?"

Shade angrily grabs Eclipse by the neck and keeps a firm grip.

"You keep your claws off him, or so help me I'll cut off your tail and shove it down your throat!" She threatened clenching a fist.

"And what if Burn gets in your way?"

"I'll deal with it!"

"Fine."

The two take one last look at Burn before leaving, not knowing that Shadow heard everything they said. He quickly went to sit back next to Sonic. When the two exit, they see Sonic sleeping, Shadow fake-sleeping, Marine glaring, Blaze starting to nod off and finally Wave who was wide awake twiddling her thumbs. She noticed Eclipse taking a long good glare at her and so was Shade. The two left leaving Wave worried, where they following her?

"Gets in the way?" Shadow thought.

Around 3 AM, Wave woke up not being able to sleep and noticed Marine was missing. Wave's curiosity got the best of her and found Marine in a lounge room watching TV against a big window.

"Marine? Are you still mad at me?" Wave asked coming closer.

"A little..." Was all Marine said with a calm tone.

"Marine, I'm very sorry about what happened. You know I am right?"

"Yes mate, but still. He's my best friend, my first friend, the only person who hung around me when we were little. Sure, we didn't see each other much when he moved, but we still text a lot. And just seeing him in that condition, just make me extremely angry. Coupled by the fact that Eclipse is around again." Marine explained, a tear falling down from an eye.

Wave sighed. Why did she have to pull out the fucking wrench? Why didn't she just refuse to go over to Blaze's house? Why didn't she stop when Burn urged her to do so? WHY DIDN'T SHE LISTEN? All these questions pummeled her head nearly giving her a head-ache.

"I hope he's awake by tomorrow morning." Wave sighed.

She pulled out the doll Burn fixed and rubbed the head. She smiled determined to make it up to him somehow.

"You going to sleep anytime soon? It's like 3 in the morning." Wave said.

"Yeah in a bit mate, just finishing up this movie." Marine said.

"Alright, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Wave laid on a couch nearbye. She thought and thought about what she could do to make it up to him. Then, her mind traveled back to one day when they were younger. _Wave and Burn were walking around town when Burn spotted a red and yellow string guitar being sold in a music store. His eyes gleamed with amazement and Wave could tell. _

_"You see something you like?" Wave asked._

_"Yeah, that string guitar right there. If I had that, I'd be happier than a tornado in a trailer park!" Burn sighed._

_"If only it didn't cost so much." Wave sighed._

_"One day I'll have one, I would love to play some nice country songs I know." Burn said._

_"And I want to be the first to hear them." Wave said._

Wave finally remembered the guitar, it's been five years and Burn has yet to get it. With the money they have...he could get a whole drum set if he wanted to. Just then outside the window, another shooting star raced by and Wave gasped. They always seem to come at the right times.

_"Oh shooting star, please let Burn be okay. I just want to make him happy like he made me."_

Soon after she made the wish she fell asleep. The next morning, the first thing on everyone's mind was "IS BURN OKAY?". Wave, Blaze, Marine, Shadow and Sonic were the first to arrive to his room. He was awake...and sitting up a bit. His eyes were only open a crack. But the sound of familiar voices made them open more.

"Burn? You alright?" Wave asked.

Burn turned his head to them and smiled. The chaos emeralds were sitting in his lap.

"Howdy partners!" Burn said.

Wave and Blaze both hugged him gently knowing he was still hurt. Wave then held out the doll.

"Thank you for fixing it." Wave said.

Burn smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome babe."

"You're not mad are you? We almost killed you." Blaze said.

"I'm not mad, just glad you two are getting along now. I really want to get out of this hospital though." Burn adjusted his position.

"Burn you're not going to believe this mate but Eclipse and that armored girl visited you as well last night." Marine said.

"What did they do?" Burn asked worried.

"Nothing, Shadow kept watch." Wave said.

"Good."

Finally all the others arrived and Shadow took back the chaos emeralds. They were all just happy to see him alive. Then the doctor arrived.

"Burn we're letting you go! Everything has checked out, but I wouldn't do any physical activities for at least a week." The doctor informed.

"I'm mighty thankful ma'am for your services and helping this old cowboy out." Burn said.

Wave and Blaze helped Burn get off the bed, then Sonic placed his hat on his head. Burn was back...and nothing could stop him now! Much later, Wave told Rouge, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Marine about the plan she had for Burn.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Cream said.

"He'll sure be happy about this." Amy said.

"I didn't know he'd be interested in that stuff." Rouge said.

"Strewth! He's going to be so excited." Marine said.

"He always loved music, this will be perfect." Blaze said.

The girls gathered at the music store and agreed that the guitar was the best thing to go with. But they needed it to be a surprise since they had plans for him. The girls were gonna have a pool party tomorrow night and it was actually Burn's birthday. They had heard him sing many times, though he had a light country accent, it usually grew greater when he sung. You could say he sounded like Tim McGraw or Brad Paisley. They planned the party so soon because their friend Tikal was coming down for a visit. The girls began to work hard and get their party supplies ready, and telling everyone except Burn about the party.

"Wave what are you doing?" Burn would ask.

"Just hanging around some friends, don't worry about me." Wave said.

"Haven't heard you say that for a long time."

"Well I've been gone for 5 years, takes awhile to get used to it again."

Burn also noticed Marine had been acting suspicious all day but he was too much in pain to bother confronting her. He was forced to lay on the couch and watch TV only. Wave would make his lunch and dinner and make sure he was comfortable. He had totally forgotten that today was his birthday. Sonic of course couldn't help a whole lot since he was busy cleaning up his house after the catfight while the others worked hard getting the party together in Sonic's backyard. Cream even got her mom Vanilla to help out. All day they were watched by Eclipse and Shade, who were planning to strike soon.

That night, the party was beginning. Tables, chairs, a large pool, food and drinks were all set up outside. With it being a pool party, and a warm night, all the girls wore their swimming outfits. Rouge was sent to get Burn and arrived at his house seeing the cat looking lonely. He heard the doorbell.

"COME IN!" Burn called out.

Rouge came in smirking and holding a blind fold.

"Hey kitty, I need to show you something." Rouge said.

"What's with the-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Uh...sure."

Rouge then placed the blind fold on him and flew him down the street.

"I'm confused. What's going on?" Burn asked.

"You'll see kitty, I'm not going to get you hurt." Rouge promised.

After a few minutes of flying, Burn felt solid ground touch his feet and sighed.

"Now are you gonna tell me?" Burn asked.

Rouge quickly undid the blind fold and Burn gasped seeing everyone and what appeared to be some kind of party. But what kind of party?

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BURN!" They all cheered.

To be continued...


	9. Find Yourself

Chapter 9: Find Yourself

Burn was so surprised by this moment. Everyone was clapping and cheering and some were using party poppers. A long table was set up with the food, drinks and a cake. Burn adjusted his hat as happy as can be. But his hat was knocked off when Wave ran over and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Burn, I can't believe you actually forgot." Wave said.

"Well, I had been caught up in so much chaos recently, I had no time to think about anything else like this. But I must say I'm very thankful." Burn said.

"I know the doctor said you can't be doing anything too physical for a week. But we just couldn't resist." Wave rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"It's okay darling, I've been feeling a bit better anyways." Burn nodded.

Burn then pulls her in for a passionate kiss not caring that others were watching with awe.

"Ugh, enough of the romance, let's party!" Jet announced and everyone agreed.

People started to form small groups and talked. All the boys had to keep their cool seeing the girls wearing swimming outfits instead of their normal attire.

"Boys." Tikal shook her head.

"I'm going to go see how mom is doing with those extra cupcakes." Cream said racing inside Sonic's house.

Inside, Vanilla, Silver and Marine were working together to make more cupcakes. Silver was starting to sweat the most and Cream could tell.

"Hi everyone, how's it going?" Cream asked.

"So far so good sweetie. Silver if you want you can go join the others." Vanilla offered.

"Okay thanks ma'am." Silver nodded and headed out to get some fresh air.

While Vanilla worked the oven, Marine was putting icing on each cupcake. Cream loved to smell the fresh smell of cupcakes. She knew Vanilla loved to cook as she was very skilled in cooking, cleaning and even knitting. She didn't mind the hard work at all but allowed help. When Burn first moved to town, he was extremely polite to her and considered her like the mother he wished his biological mother was like. To him, all of his friends were family.

"Is Burn enjoying himself?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh yes, he just loves this party. I just hope he really loves the gift the girls and I got him." Cream said.

"What is it anyways?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh you'll find out...very soon." Marine said.

"Wave made sure to put the suitcase with the money in Sonic's bedroom for right now right?" Cream asked.

"Yep, it's safe and sound." Marine nodded.

Out of the corner of Vanilla's eye, she spotted Jet, Storm and Predator Hawk trying to snag one of the cupcakes nearly getting into a fight over the bigger ones.

"Not so fast you three. You can wait." Vanilla said sternly.

"Aw." The birds groaned.

Meanwhile, Shadow was talking to Knuckles as they drunk some soda.

"Knuckles, how many girls do you know exactly?" Shadow asked.

"Well there's Rouge, Blaze, Wave, Amy, Cream, Tikal, Marine and...and...there is someone else I believe." Knuckles rubbed his chin.

"Didn't you used to know someone named Shade?"

"SHADE! That's the last one...there we go. Haven't seen her for years...why do you ask?"

"Well, at the hospital, there was this girl in armor hanging around that Eclipse guy. They were going to check up on him...and she spoke as if she knew him." Shadow explained.

"I remember Burn mentioning one time about a girl he hadn't seen in years. You think they're the same girl?" Knuckles said.

"There's only one way to find out." Shadow said looking up towards the sky.

Burn was busy eating some cake with Wave at a table. Wave watched as Burn ended up getting some cake on his nose and he tried to lick it off. She chuckled.

"Hah, you'd be the same way if you were holding something you don't want to drop and had cake on the end of your beak." Burn smirked finally getting it off.

"Well I don't." Wave smiled.

Burn took some icing and rubbed it on Wave's beak making her gasp.

"Oh no you didn't."

Wave playfully lifted up Burn's plate and the cake smashed all over Burn's face. The others began to laugh and Burn felt embarrassed.

"Learned your lesson?" Wave said.

"I'll get you back for that." Burn said grabbing a napkin but Wave snatched it away.

"I'll do it myself." She said seductively and proceeded to kiss him.

When they separated, Wave had cake all over her mouth too. Burn, with his cat instincts kicking in, started to lick her face. Normally he would be extremely embarrassed to that in public, but he didn't care right now.

"Hey Burn, you mind joining me with the others girls in the pool? We have a surprise for you." She said.

"What kind of surprise?" Burn asked.

"You'll see."

Unfortunately she was not talking about the present just yet, something much more...interesting.

"Just tell me."

"Don't you know what happens every year on someone's birthday? A certain tradition we have around here...almost like something you did to me a few months ago on my birthday." Wave's voice growing more angry.

Burn's eyes widened and he started to sweat. He knew exactly what she meant. On her latest birthday, Burn gave Wave a birthday wedgie when she least expected it. She vowed that day to get him back on his birthday...which was now.

"Oh yeah...do I really have to-"

"Metal Sonic, if you would please."

Metal Sonic came up behind Burn and wrapped his arms around Burn's chest...careful not to hit the stitches. Over at the large inflatable pool, all the girls minus Cream and Marine were talking to Tails who felt awkward being the only guy in the pool.

"Alright Tails, you need to admit it already." Rouge said.

"Admit what?" Tails said as the other girls stared at him.

"You have a crush on Marine!" Tikal smirked.

"What? No I don't." Tails shook his head.

"He's lying!" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, I don't! I swear!" Tails denied it.

"She probably likes you back!" Rouge said.

"We haven't been around each other that long. This is only the second night." Tails said.

Blaze then whispered something to Rouge who's big ears perked up.

"Alright then Tails, if you won't admit it...we'll let her know. Oh look, here she comes now." Rouge said.

Indeed Marine was coming over right now and Tails blushed seeing her in her swimming outfit. Cream and Vanilla were just coming out when new trays of cupcakes which some others went over to get. Burn and Wave enter the pool while Wave thanks Metal Sonic. Marine finally comes in resisting the urge to jump in.

"Oy mates, what's all the chit-chatter about?" Marine asked ending up next to Tails.

"Oh we were just talking to Tails about how he-"

"ACHOO!"

Tails faked a sneeze and sent a death glare towards Rouge who was still smirking with the other girls. Wave and Burn immediately caught on.

"Strewth Tails, surely you don't have allergies to girls." Marine said confused.

"Not exactly." Tails muttered.

Wave then changed the conversation now making Burn feel uncomfortable.

"Hey girls, remember what Burn did on my birthday?" Wave asked.

"You mean how he gave you a birthday wedgie?" Amy said.

At the time, Blaze and Wave weren't friends so this was new to the lavender cat.

"Hey...it was Knuckles' idea." Burn adjust his hat.

"Girls...what do you say we give Burn a very special birthday gift." Wave said playfully growling at him.

Burn's ears flattened when the girls grew devious face and advanced on him. Even on Mobius, birthday hits were common, but that wasn't exactly the case here. Wave forced Burn to turn around and lean halfway out of the pool. Wave then pulled down the back of his pants revealing his red furry butt. Burn began to tear up already knowing what this was.

"Have mercy." He begged.

"You're not getting off easy, near-death experience or not." Rouge said.

"Don't get any ideas Rouge." Wave said.

The girls were going to smack his butt 17 times in a row. The girls lined up in the order of Wave, Rouge, Marine, Amy, Tikal and Blaze.

"You ready Burn?" Wave asked.

"No." He sighed.

Then he noticed the others watching and snickering. And there was Sonic again filming on his phone. Even Vanilla had to chuckle.

"NOW!"

Wave smacked Burn hard in the butt making him yelp.

"It's for your own good." Wave said before swimming to the back of the line.

Next was Rouge who smacked him slightly harder.

"Worth it." Rouge said.

Marine came up rubbing her hands before giving him a hard smack.

"Sorry Mate." Marine said.

Amy then slapped him hard enough to nearly make him fall out of the pool. Tikal also slapped him pretty hard and Burn bit his bottom lip. Burn looked back to see Blaze with a wicked smile as she lit her hand on fire.

"NO! NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Burn begged.

Blaze refused to listen and gave him a red-hot slap making him yell so loud he could be heard down the street. The only problem was...he had to deal with a whole lot more than that. When it was all over, Burn slunk off back to a table and sat down cringing from the pain. Sonic raced over still filming.

"So Burn, you mind letting us know how you feel right now?" Sonic asks.

Burn only unsheathed his claws in response making Sonic back away and run. Later, Wave decided it was finally time to reveal Burn's real present. The present was from everyone. Wave walked over to Burn and handed him a long box. The others started to gather around him. As he opened the box, his eyes couldn't stop staring at what he saw. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"No way...you didn't...you did. I thought I'd never see this up close." Burn said.

"You didn't think we'd forget did ya?" Wave said.

"No never..."

Burn examined the large red and yellow string guitar and ran his fingers against the strings. Tears continued to drop and he was starting to cry not of sadness, but in happiness. He looked up at Wave who was tearing up herself.

"Thank you...thank you all. For everything you've done for me." Burn cried.

Wave immediately went to hug and everyone came closer and placed their hands on his back, shoulders and head. After a few minutes, he stopped crying and came up with an idea.

"If it's okay with you fellas, I'd like to sing a song." Burn suggested.

"Hell yeah you can." Jet said.

"You have a nice voice after all." Storm said.

"Yeah, sing us a song! You always have good songs." Marine clapped her hands.

After tuning the guitar, everyone sat down around Burn while Wave sat next to Burn. He was ready.

"Well, I want to dedicate this song to all of you...for helping me out...especially Wave." Burn smiled at the swallow.

Then...Burn got his guitar ready and sung "Find Yourself" by Brad Paisley, also from Cars.

**When you find yourself**

**In some far off place**  
><strong>And it causes you<strong>  
><strong>To rethink some things<strong>

Burn thought about the day he first moved to town.

**You start to sense**  
><strong>That slowly you're becoming someone else<strong>  
><strong>And then you find yourself<strong>  
><strong>When you make new friends<strong>  
><strong>In a brand new town<strong>  
><strong>And you start to think<strong>  
><strong>About settlin' down<strong>

Burn remembered when he first met Wave at the library.

**The things that would have been lost on you**  
><strong>Are now clear as a bell<strong>  
><strong>And you find yourself<strong>  
><strong>That's when you find yourself<strong>

**When you go through life**  
><strong>So sure of where you're headin'<strong>  
><strong>And you wind up lost<strong>  
><strong>And it's the best thing that could have happened<strong>  
><strong>'Cause sometimes when you lose your way<strong>  
><strong>It's really just as well<strong>  
><strong>Because you find yourself<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, that's when you find yourself<strong>

Burn looked at Wave and smiled while singing.

**When you meet the one**  
><strong>That you've been waitin' for<strong>  
><strong>And she's everything<strong>  
><strong>That you wanted and more<strong>  
><strong>And you look at her and you finally start<strong>  
><strong>To live for someone else<strong>  
><strong>And then you find yourself<strong>  
><strong>That's when you find yourself<strong>

At this point everyone and moving left and right in sync with the beat and tearing up.

**We go through life**  
><strong>So sure of where we're headin'<strong>  
><strong>And then we wind up lost<strong>  
><strong>And it's the best thing that could have happened<strong>  
><strong>'Cause sometimes when you lose your way<strong>  
><strong>It's really just as well<strong>  
><strong>Because you find yourself<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, that's when you find yourself<strong>

Burn finished leaving everyone amazed. It was enough to bring a tear to Shadow's eye...but he refused to let it fall. Wave could tell that song was somehow connected with her and Burn's life. The girls and Vanilla were left in complete awe, the boys were trying not to show tears...though Storm had a hard time with that.

"That was beautiful Burn." Wave said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks darling." Burn blushed.

"IT'S NO USE, I HAVE TO CRY, IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Silver cried.

Everyone then broke into cheers and claps for Burn who took a bow. Though soon this night would take a negative turn. While the party resumed, Vanilla, Marine and Cream went back inside to do a few more things in the kitchen...not aware that Shade and Eclipse were arriving at the house. The front door was open a bit and they walked.

"Remember the plan, I distract, you steal." Shade said.

"Got it, this is gonna be easy." Eclipse said cracking his knuckles.

"If you mess this up, I'm gonna seriously hurt you." Shade warned.

Shade walked towards the kitchen and saw Vanilla...but not Cream or Marine. She cleared her throat.

"Hello ma'am, am I too late for the party?" Shade asked.

Vanilla turned to her surprised by her appearance.

"Oh no dear, it's right out in the backyard." Vanilla said.

"Do you need any help?" Shade asked.

"If you want to, I was just starting to clean up."

Meanwhile, Eclipse went upstairs not knowing he was in for trouble. He found Sonic's bedroom and snuck inside seeing no suitcase full of money. Little did he know, Cream and Marine had heard someone coming and hid the suitcase under the bed with them. Marine recognized those feet and growled.

"It's him, probably brought that armor girl with him too." Marine bared her fangs.

"What do they want?" Cream asked.

"I never knew until now...trouble. They must have found out about the money and are trying to steal it. Look I'll take care of him, you escape with the money."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. You worry about you and the money got it?"

"Uh...okay."

Eclipse growled angrily and slammed his fists on the dresser.

"Where could it be, I shouldn't have to search this whole damn house." Eclipse said.

"THEN STOP SEARCHING MATE!" Came a voice.

Before Eclipse could recognize the voice, Marine pops from under the bed and tackles him hard.

"YOU!" Eclipse snarled.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Marine demanded.

"MAKE ME!"

Cream winced at the sounds of punches and grunts from the two and without a second thought, grabbed the money and retreated out of the room. Cream suddenly trips and falls to the ground along with the suitcase. Shade and Vanilla hear the noise.

"What was that? I hope Predator Hawk isn't clogging up Sonic's toilet." Vanilla said.

"Who's Predator Hawk?" Shade's eyes went wide behind the helmet.

Cream had badly scraped her leg and was rubbing it. She looked back to see Marine and Eclipse fist-fighting straight into the hallway. Like Predator Hawk, Eclipse didn't care if you were a girl, he was still gonna pound your face. But Cream was amazed by how Marine was holding her own. Just as Cream proceeded to get up, she saw Wave entering needing to go to the bathroom. That's and she spotted Shade.

"YOU? YOU WERE AT THE HOSPITAL, AND CONFRONTED US BACK AT THE CANDY STORE! YOU'RE...YOU'RE HELPING ECLIPSE STEAL THE MONEY AREN'T YOU? THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT ISN'T IT?" Wave yelled.

"Didn't think you'd figure it out." Shade said.

"Who are you?" Wave demanded.

"None of your business." Shade said before running down the stairs.

Wave followed in pursuit while Vanilla watched for Cream.

"CREAM GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Vanilla shouted.

Cream got to the stairs but Shade blocked her path.

"That's far enough, hand over the suitcase." Shade demanded.

"NO!" Cream held the case tight to her chest.

Wave raced up the stairs and tried to tackle Shade, but the echidna grabbed Wave and threw her into a wall. Shade got in a pouncing position ready to tackle Cream who winced. But just as she lunged, a fist come out of nowhere and punches Shade hard to the floor. Cream opened her eyes to heard whining behind her. She saw Predator Hawk grabbing his gloved clawed hand in pain.

"OW! THAT STUPID ARMOR!" He wailed.

"Thank you Hawk, where did you come from?"

"Bathroom."

"Well that explains why you disappeared." Wave said coming over.

Predator Hawk then noticed Marine get knocked into a wall, then Eclipse turns on Predator Hawk who engages him in a fight. And now, Wave was stuck with Shade.

"I'm not going to tell you again...hand over the money!" Shade demanded.

"You're not getting shit!" Wave said.

The two girls squared off frightening Cream who clutched the suitcase tighter.

"Please don't fight, there has to be some other way to settle this." Cream said.

Wave turned to her and winked as she placed her hand on the wrench...the same large wrench that nearly killed Burn. Cream smiled. Shade, having no idea what was coming, lunged. Wave then grabbed the wrench and hits Shade in the chest knocking her back at the same time Predator Hawk clocks Eclipse between the eyes knocking him back as well.

"YO HAWK!" Wave yelled.

Predator Hawk saw Wave grab Shade and toss her over to him. He smirked and spin-kicked Shade straight through a back window getting everyone outside's attention...especially Sonic. Before she hits the ground, she is caught by Knuckles.

"MY HOUSE!" Sonic yelled.

Wave and Predator Hawk were now up against Eclipse who had enough.

"ENOUGH! GIVE IT UP NOW!" He demanded.

"FUCK OFF!" Wave yelled.

Eclipse looked down at Cream menacingly who was scared as heck. Suddenly he lunged and punches Cream away from the money...shocking the others. Wave catches Cream before she could fall downstairs injuring herself more. But then, the tension rose much higher...from Vanilla. She saw the whole thing and was angry.

"You...hurt my daughter..." Vanilla shook with anger, her gloved fists clenching tightly.

Predator Hawk helped Marine up and they got out of the way as Vanilla stormed up the stairs. Cream had never seen her mother so angry before as she rarely got angry...she was normally calm and sweet, now she was red and fire was lit in her eyes. Eclipse gulped and just stood there frozen in fear having no idea what to say when he saw the mother. His eyes widened when Vanilla cracked her knuckles saying nothing.

"Um...I...uh..."

What happened next forced Marine to cover Cream's eyes. From outside, the sound of a large haymaker and a loud grunt could be heard making the partiers wince.

"DAMN!" They all yelled.

Then there was another sound of a punch and a grunt.

"OOOHHHH!" They all yelled.

And yet one final third punch and Eclipse is flung through the window and lands in the pool where Rouge, Blaze, Tikal and Amy were still there. Wave, Cream, Marine and Predator Hawk quickly rush outside to confront Eclipse and Shade. When Eclipse resurfaced and spat out water...he gulped again seeing he was surrounded by angry girls. Wave and Marine appeared and joined the girls in the pool.

"Well, well, well...look who we got here." Blaze growled.

"A punk looking for a good beating." Rouge growled.

"I say we give it to him." Tikal said.

"I agree with you there." Amy said.

"You're gonna pay for this." Wave said.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Marine said.

Eclipse nervously smiled just before Marine tackled him underwater followed by the other girls and they start pummeling him underwater with occasional arms and legs sticking up out of the water as if it was part of some kind of crazy swimming dance. Meanwhile Cream talked with Vanilla while they held the suitcase.

"Mom...are you okay?" Cream asked.

"I'm fine dear, I was just so worried about you, you got a bruise beside your eye." Vanilla said.

"I'm okay, just glad it's over!" Cream hugged her.

Meanwhile, Shade finally took off her helmet in front of Knuckles and Shadow revealing her to be Shade.

"Shade? It's really you?" Knuckles gasped.

"Hey Knuckles, it's been awhile." Shade said.

"Why are you doing this? To my friends?" Knuckles asked.

"Because I thought it would be an easy score alright? After all I am...or was...part of a criminal group. And this was the kind of stuff we did...almost like G.U.N.." Shade explained.

"Some things never change."

"Guess not."

"So why did you team up with Eclipse?" Shadow intervened.

"Because I knew him, I used to pick on him when we were little. Saw him get beaten up by some other marauders...thought I'd help." Shade said.

"It's still wrong to try and ruin Burn's birthday party. I know you still have a crush on him." Knuckles smirked.

"What? NO! That was a long time ago." Shade blushed.

"Sure it was." Knuckles rolled his eyes and a small smile crept on Shadow's face.

Finally, Eclipse is punched out of the pool and onto the ground getting everyone's attention. The girls were satisfied and got out of the pool. Eclipse was pretty beaten up and tired. That's when they all noticed Burn...he looked extremely pissed. Fire began to glow around him...and his color was changing into black and yellow. Blaze knew what was happening...but Wave was confused.

"Burn what's wrong?" Wave asked.

"ECLIPSE! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU DARE TRY TO RUIN THIS NIGHT?" Burn yelled.

"He changing...just like I can turn into Burning Blaze...he's turning into...Blazing Burn...without the use of the Sol Emeralds." Blaze gasped.

"A new transformation...he's finally unlocked it." Shadow said.

"But how? I thought I had to help somehow." Wave said.

"You did. This party, the guitar, the love." Shadow said.

Suddenly, Blazing Burn tackled Eclipse to the ground and raised a fiery fist.

"WAIT BURN! CAN'T WE TALK THIS OUT?" Eclipse asked.

"FUCK YOU! IF I EVER SEE YOU MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS...NO SCRATCH THAT...MY FAMILY...YOU WILL DIE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? YOU WANNA DIE! HUH? YOU WANNA DIE?" He yelled angrily still holding the fist.

The others were almost as scared as Eclipse. Wave decided to stop him.

"Easy Burn easy. Just calm down." Wave whispered in his ear.

Burn did and he returned back to red and yellow. The fire calming down and he released his grip on Eclipse who backed away in fear.

"What happened to you?" Eclipse asked still in shock.

"That was a little scary." Shade said.

"Sorry about that everyone." Burn apologized.

"It's okay dude, we all get very mad." Sonic said.

"So...is the party ruined?" Silver asked.

"NOPE! PARTY ON!" Burn cheered.

"YAY!"

"You gonna stay Shade?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure, might as well...but what about Eclipse?" She said.

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Eclipse's head and he gulped a third time.

Wave whispered something in Rouge's ear.

"Perfect, he'll be really relaxed after that." Rouge giggled.

Eventually, Eclipse was bound, gagged and placed against a fence where he was guarded by Shadow. At one point Wave came over with the suitcase and decided to tease him.

"Hey Eclipse, were you looking for this?" Wave held out the case.

Eclipse struggled to say something making Shadow mentally chuckle.

"I'm sorry what was that...I believe you were trying to say you were expecting to open this suitcase to find THIS?"

Wave opened the suitcase revealing the money in all its glory. Eclipse's eyes gleamed with amazement before Wave slams the case shut.

"TOO BAD!" Wave left laughing.

Much later when the party was dying down, Wave talked with Burn alone at a table.

"I had to admit Burn, you looked pretty sexy in that form." Wave purred.

"Oh did I? Glad you liked it. But I owe you big time for all this." Burn said.

"Are you sure your little butt-kicking in the pool wasn't enough?"

"Oh no, I got other ideas."

The two embraced in a kiss before looking over at Cream and Vanilla who were talking to Sonic.

"You should've seen Vanilla, she whooped the fuck out of Eclipse." Wave said.

"We could hear. Girl's got claws." Burn chuckled.

Just then, Shadow received a call and groaned when he saw who it was.

"Damn it." Shadow groaned.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"It's G.U.N.. They have another mission for us tomorrow night. Apparently Omega went missing...they have people searching for him now. But if they find him by tomorrow night they're going to send us." Shadow informed her.

"Shit...what about Wave? What do we tell her? After all she's thinking about retiring."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow."

But Eclipse overheard them...he mentally gasped. He knew about G.U.N. and what they did...but he also knew Omega.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think that the next chapter will probably be the last one. After all I knew that this story would be coming to an end soon. Wave and Burn just have to deal with one more thing. And thank you Brad Paisley for making an awesome song to an awesome movie.<strong>_


	10. Flaming Waves

_**Well everyone we've reach the final chapter of this story and I have to say that I had a ton of fun creating this story and let it extend as far as it did. I was really happy to create Burn and use him in this story. And who knows, mabye he'll return in future Sonic projects. I'm really trying to wait for Sonic Boom to come so I can get some ideas from that. Guest appeating for the final chapter will be Sonic's parents and Charles (Uncle Chuck). Also to werewolf99, I was able to cameo your characters Spencer Ricardo the Gorilla and Noah Thompson the Panda for a brief moment around the end so no problem.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Flaming Waves<p>

As the party began to die down, Shadow and Rouge decided to check on their prisoner who was starting to get very sleepy. Shadow ripped the rope off his mouth making Eclipse sigh in relief.

"Having fun creep?" Rouge asked.

"Wait, I heard you mention Omega. I know him!" Eclipse said.

"What are you talking about? How did you know Omega?" Shadow said now interested.

"I met him when I was younger, way before you guys started working for G.U.N., he's my friend...he was my only friend." Eclipse sighed.

_When Eclipse was 6 years old, he never had any real friends...plus he always stayed inside to avoid bullies that hung around his street. Since his parents abandoned him when he even younger, he had the house all to himself. He sat on the steps bouncing his basketball bored. People everywhere were told to stay near their houses as G.U.N. was on a mission. _

_"Well, I don't go out much anyways so what's the difference?" Eclipse sighed._

_Just then, Shade showed up without her armor since she wasn't a marauder yet. She smirked as she walked to up Eclipse who gripped the ball tighter._

_"Hello Clipsy." She teased._

_"Ugh, what do you want Shade?" Eclipse groaned.  
><em>

_"I see you like basketball, how about I see how many shots I can make through the windows." Shade pointed up._

_Since Eclipse was left alone, the house was a little rundown, and the windows were broken. He shrugged._

_"I guess, but why?"_

_"Because I'm bored too, and making you feel bad makes me happy." She teased snatching the ball from him._

_"HEY! It's mine, I wanna go first." He whined._

_Shade stuck her tongue out in response and aimed for a window on the second floor. But when she threw it, she missed, hitting the house and it bounced away from them and into the street._

_"OH NO! SHADE WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Eclipse cried._

_"Quit whining and go get it." She said._

_"No, you threw it, you get it!" Eclipse said._

_Shade growled and cracked her knuckles while advancing on him. Eclipse backed off and sighed._

_"Okay...but we're not allowed to go into the streets. Not while G.U.N. is busy." Eclipse informed her._

_"So? They're not coming down this street, so go get it!" She demanded._

_Eclipse gulped and went towards the street, nothing to the left, nothing to the right, free road...for just a few seconds. As Eclipse cautiously went into the street, suddenly the G.U.N. truck came racing up the street honking it's horn. Eclipse gasped and screamed. But just as the truck could hit him, he is grabbed by someone and placed on the sidewalk while the truck flattened the basketball. When Eclipse opened his eyes, he saw a giant robot looking down at him with red eyes shaped to look worried._

_"Are you okay?" The robot asked._

_"Yes thank you. Who are you?" Eclipse asked._

_"I am E-123 Omega. Member of G.U.N.." Omega said._

_"Cool, you're a real robot. That's awesome! Do you have time to play with me?" Eclipse asked._

_Omega looked around, the G.U.N. truck was long gone. He had nothing else to do, he was just flying around on break._

_"Okay. How about you go flying with me?" Omega offered._

_"YAY!"_

_Omega picked up Eclipse and took off into the skies for some fun...leaving Shade horrified._

Shadow and Rouge were surprised.

"Wow...he gives out rides?" Rouge said.

"Did he do this often?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, at least once a week. You have to find him, I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt." Eclipse said.

"We'll do our best." Shadow said.

Just then Shade came over.

"You ready to leave?" Shade said.

"Yeah, I saw you over there blushing around that red echidna, you like him don't you?" Eclipse smirked.

"Oh be quiet."

Once everybody had went home, Burn and Wave were sitting on his bed. Burn had set his guitar over in the corner.

"So did you have fun?" Wave asked.

"Oh yeah, the best birthday ever." Burn said.

"Just promise you won't scare me like that again.

"I won't."

"Good, now then...I have one last gift for ya." Wave purred.

"Ooh, do ya now?" Burn said.

Wave's response was to tackle him down making his hat go flying. The next day, Sonic was busy fixing his window when he received a call...from his own parents.

"Mom? Hey mom how are you?"

**"Hello honey, how ya been?"**

"I've been doing fantastic, just had a birthday party for my friend Burn the cat."

**"Burn? We've never heard of him."**

"Oh he's been in town for 5 years now. He's a really good friend...and a skilled country singer."

**"Interesting. Oh your father had been constantly asking me to call you."**

"Well I'm glad to hear from you. Is dad still getting used to the robot body?"

**"Oh he's been used to that. But I assure you he's doing okay."**

"Good."

**"Sonic we were wondering if mabye we could visit for awhile. Get to know your friend and have some family fun!"**

"Sounds like an excellent idea. But can Blaze join us?"

**"Of course dear."**

"Great, well I hope to see you guys soon then."

**"Okay sweetie, I love you and your father said it too!"**

"I love you guys too!"

When Sonic hung up he cheered startling Blaze right out of the bed.

"Sonic, I'm gonna you a fist with your name on it if you don't explain why you just startled me like that." Blaze warned.

"My parents are visiting for awhile."

"Oh that's awesome Sonic, today?"

"Yeah, I can't wait."

A long time ago back when Eggman was alive, he had made a plan to try and turn many people into robots and Sonic's father was the first victim. Bernadette later suffered from the same thing but was eventually de-robotinized along with the other victims except for Jules who remained robotimzed but was fine with it. Sonic got used to the change and didn't love his parents any less. Sonic sighed thinking back on the old days with his family. Meanwhile, Wave was making breakfast when she and Marine noticed Burn staring at himself in a mirror examining his eyes.

"Everything alright sweetie?" Wave asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." Burn said.

"You don't seem alright mate. You look stressed." Marine said.

"It's nothing."

But it was something, he noticed his eyeballs were tinted yellow and the pupil was still thinned. They were like that when he turned into Blazing Burn. Apparently some of it's power was still getting used to his body. Wave had noticed them much during last night's little fun.

"Hmm, this is so strange." Burn thought.

Finally, after seeing he really did need some help, he turned to the girls.

"Do my eyes look different to you two?" Burn asked coming over into the kitchen.

Wave and Marine looked into his eyes could see the difference.

"Oh yeah, something's wrong." Wave said.

"Crikey! You must still be feeling the effects from last night." Marine said.

"Yeah, I may need to talk to Blaze." Burn said.

Later, Wave rode around on her extreme gear trying to test her speed. She drifted around tight turns, sped up on straightaways, and jumped hills. After spending at least two hours out by herself, she went out for pizza with Rouge who, despite Shadow's disagreement, told her about tonight. They sat at a table outside the restaurant and talked and ate there.

"Aw, just when I was just starting to relax." Wave groaned.

"Sorry Wave, but they couldn't find him. And communications with him are blocked...he must have been damaged...but how?" Rouge wondered.

"Well, I guess I'll help this one time. After all, I'm giving Burn some alone time, he's still not normal after that transformation last night. I feel bad."

"Well it's good you decided to give him time alone. Later I'll let Shadow know when we're going to go find him."

"Okay."

Just then they were rudely interrupted by a marauder who was wolf-whistling at them. They had given up on finding Eclipse but were staying around town for awhile. And he found Rouge and Wave very interesting...but even more interesting...Wave's board.

"Hello ladies!" The marauder said.

"Ugh!" The girls rolled their eyes.

"What are you two fine things doing here?" He flirted.

"Back off armor boy. We're eating." Rouge snapped.

"Ooh feisty! And coming from a bat...sweet." He said.

Then he looked down at the board.

"Nice board, though...I feel it may be better for me." He said reaching to grab it.

As soon as Wave caught on, it was too late as the marauder sprinted away with the board laughing.

"NO! GIVE IT BACK!" Wave jumped out of her seat.

"GET HIM!" Rouge yelled.

The marauder raced down the sidewalk towards an alley and slipped inside finding a dumpster to hide. Wave and Rouge however, saw him trying to hide and walked towards the dumpster. Wave was now really pissed that her board was probably getting dirty.

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Wave yelled opening the lid.

Inside, the dumpster had been mostly cleaned out, but still dirty. And also inside was the marauder holding the board.

"Uh...sorry?" The marauder gulped.

Wave angrily jumps right into the dumpster tackling the marauder and giving him a taste of swallow fury. Rouge winced as several dents created on the dumpster were the shape of the marauders head. When the pummeling ceased, the marauder jumped out empty-handed and ran off. Wave emerged with her board and dirty. She wipes herself clean and Rouge laughs.

"Now that's what I call fighting dirty." Rouge laughed.

"Just glad I got my board back. Nobody except me and my friends can know about its technology." Wave said.

"Well we should be glad we finished that pizza, you stink." Rouge held her nose.

"Yeah, I should go get a shower." Wave said.

Meanwhile at Sonic's house, Blaze was explaining to Burn about the effects of his anger.

"It's only until your body can get used to the power. You may feel some aggression at times you're not even angry. How do you feel now?" Blaze asked.

"I'm not angry...but I have the urge to punch something. That's so weird." Burn said clenching his fists.

"Well you need to stay relaxed, besides...you're still in pain." Blaze said.

"I guess you're right, thanks Blaze, I love you."

"Aw I love you too!"

The cats hugged and purred loudly. Just then Sonic comes zipping in holding his phone videotaping, and Blaze catches him.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Blaze snarled.

"SHIT!" Sonic raced down the hallway with the cats in tow.

"Messing with two fire cats is not a good idea Sonic." Burn said.

"Alright I'll erase it, but my parents said they're coming this evening. I'm so excited."

"Well then we'll make sure the house is cleaned up." Blaze said.

Meanwhile...in another city over...Sonic's parents Jules and Bernadette were just finishing up a conversation with Sonic's Uncle Chuck and Wave's mother. Turns out her mother had been living in this city the whole time and quickly befriended Sonic's family.

"We'll be gone for at least a few days, think you'll be find around here without us?" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah no problem. But tell Sonic his old Uncle Chuck said hi." Uncle Chuck said.

"We definitely will." Jules nodded.

"Oh and tell Wave I said hi as well." Her mother said.

"She'll be glad to hear that." Bernadette said.

Suddenly, Omega comes walking into view looking over his surroundings confused. His GPS system was jammed and he couldn't find his way back to base. Jules hops in front of Bernadette in case Omega was looking for trouble.

"He seems lost dear."

"Yeah, well he better stay lost."

"What are going to do? You may be a robot too, but he's way bigger than you."

"I'll try something."

Omega finally came towards them looking worried.

"Please, I mean no harm. I am lost from G.U.N. and need assistance." Omega said holding his hands out in defense.

The parents knew some of Sonic's friends were in G.U.N. so mabye they could help. But before they could tell Omega, the robot is suddenly electrocuted by a shock prod from behind and goes down. It was very quick, before the parents could react, two figures ambushed them while Uncle Chuck escapes to a hiding place. While struggling, the three parents are knocked out and tied up. Then they are dragged towards a stolen G.U.N. truck and put in the back. The two culprits were red cats.

"We got the robot, why those two hedgehogs and that swallow?" Said a female voice.

"They saw us, don't worry, we'll put them to some good use. Now then, you hear about that other robot named Metal Sonic?"

"Yeah, a copy of that hero named Sonic."

"Yeah, well we're getting Metal Sonic too!"

These two culprits...were actually...Burn's biological parents. They had planned to tear Omega apart and sell his parts for money. Uncle chuck tried to call Sonic...but Sonic didn't pick up...instead it was Blaze since Sonic was in the shower.

"Hello?"

**"Blaze! Is that you? There's trouble over here!"**

"What's wrong?"

**"Some crazy criminals just kidnapped Omega, Sonic's parents and Wave's mom."**

Blaze froze with fear...Sonic and Wave would be extremely pissed. She nearly dropped the phone and staggered back.

**"Where are they?"**

"They just drove off in a stolen G.U.N. truck, they must be saved!"

**"Got it, I'll get some help."**

Blaze hung up horrified. This couldn't be happening. She had to call Shadow who was also horrified and called Wave.

"WHAT? NO! THEY WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Wave yelled.

**"We'll come and get you now."**

"No wait, they probably know you're G.U.N. agents, I have an idea." Wave smiled.

So Wave recruited Jet, Storm and Predator Hawk and they headed out into the sky on their extreme gear, though Jet and Storm would've liked to use their karts, but this was serious business. They stayed low on the ground weaving through traffic and picking up speed. Luckily for Metal Sonic, Burn's ex-parents didn't know he was in station square and though he would be near the G.U.N. base. The birds eventually saw the G.U.N. truck up ahead and were surprised there was no more traffic.

"Alright team, remember the plan." Wave said.

"Got it!"

"No prob!"

"Yeah!"

Storm headed in front of the truck without being detected and punched out the headlights.

"ARGH! The lights are out!" The ex-father said.

"That's can't stop us." The ex-mother said.

Jet flew in between the truck and trailer and tried to disconnect it. Hawk and Wave opened the back doors and saw the captives now awake.

"MOM!" Wave yelled in horror.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hawk gasped.

Wave's mom was surprised to see her. Predator Hawk untied Sonic's parents and knocked Omega back on.

"SSSHHHHH!" Hawk shushed them before they could say anything.

"We're gonna get you out of here." Wave whispered.

"Wave?" Omega said.

"Hey Omega, heard about your kidnapping." Wave smiled.

"You coming or what?" Storm said coming behind the truck.

"Sorry Wave, I couldn't disconnect the truck." Jet sighed.

"Don't worry about that, we got what we came for." Wave nodded.

"Told you we should've brought the karts." Storm groaned.

"Then you're lucky I brought mine." Came a voice.

They all see Burn driving up with his kart. Wave's mom sat in the front seat while Omega sat in the back taking both seats so he had to hold Bernadette and Jules. Then they all took off, just as the ex-father looked in the rearview mirror.

"NO! THOSE BIRDS! THEY TOOK THEM!" The man yelled.

"WELL LET'S GET THEM BACK!" The woman yelled.

But as they were able to turn the truck around, the heroes were already gone. Back at Sonic's house, everyone had gathered again though Sonic himself didn't know why. Blaze did not really want to tell him what had happened, but she told everyone else.

"Why is everyone here?" Sonic asked.

The others looked concerned, they didn't know a good excuse.

"Uh...another party?" Knuckles said.

Just then Burn and the birds arrive much to the surprise of the others.

"MOM? DAD?" Sonic ran to them.

"SON!" They both yelled and hug Sonic.

"Omega, you made it." Rouge said.

"We'll need to get you fixed up." Shadow said.

"Indeed." Omega said.

Wave and her mother hugged as well.

"Mom I was so worried." Wave cried.

"I'm okay dear, thank you and Burn so much for rescuing me." She said.

Sonic began to tear up seeing his parents after so long. Then Eclipse and Shade arrived, the darkling running up and hugging Omega.

"OMEGA! I MISSED YOU!" Eclipse said.

"I missed you too!" Omega said.

"I still can't believe that big robot...became his friend so quickly." Shade said.

"Omega has a soft and caring side, just doesn't show it all the time." Rouge shrugged.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Sonic said.

Still no one spoke up about it. That is until Uncle Chuck arrived being carried by Metal Sonic.

"Uncle Chuck? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I had to get over here just in case. Those cats could've kidnapped me as well."

Everyone just stared at him...especially Sonic who gasped.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Uh-oh." Blaze gulped.

"My parents...Omega...and Wave's mother...were kidnapped...by CRIMINALS!" Sonic growled.

"Son it's okay we're here now." Jules said.

"No...it's not okay...it will never be okay."

Suddenly in a shock to everyone, Sonic began to glow in a dark blue aura, his eyes lost their pupils and irises, his fur is black and his skin is dark grey. Blaze walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked worried about touching him.

Sonic was extremely angry and his fists shook.

"They harmed my family...they harmed my friends...they harmed...MY HEART!" Sonic growled.

Everyone including his parents began to back away. Sonic had became...Dark Sonic.

"Sonic, don't worry about them." Bernadette said.

"NO! I'M GONNA SLIT THEIR THROATS!" Dark Sonic growled.

Suddenly he raced down the street in a streak of dark blue.

"OH NO! We have to stop him!" Tails yelled.

"And fast!" Marine added.

"But how?" Blaze asked.

Wave, determined, looked at Burn.

"You up for another mission?" Wave asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Burn said.

"Wait where are you going?" Wave's mother asked.

"To help my friend. It's time I become a true hero, to show everything I got. I'm more than you think." Wave said.

"That's my girl, come on, I don't need the gear, I'll race on foot." Burn said.

"Want me to go too?" Blaze offered.

"If you want to!" Burn said.

With that settled, the three head off to catch up with Dark Sonic who was already on the highway. He was heading through oncoming traffic but luckily avoiding all the cars. Wave was hoping the modifications she made to the board would work out. She was going a lot faster than usual, Burn stayed on the ground racing to catch up with Sonic. Blaze stayed behind just to watch.

"SONIC STOP! YOU'RE GONNA HURT SOMEONE!" Burn yelled.

"BACK OFF! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Dark Sonic growled.

This was not like Sonic at all, this dark form was making him evil, and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from getting to those criminals. Burn caught up to him and tried to shove him but Sonic broke the sound barrier and sped up.

**_Stars don't twinkle_**

**_The moon doesn't shine_**

**_Stars don't twinkle _**

**_The moon doesn't shine_**

Wave and Burn had no choice but to attack.

"Sonic stop, I don't want to fight you." Wave said.

"Sonic please, don't do this!" Burn said.

"I WANT FUCKING REVENGE!" Dark Sonic yelled.

Wave still tried to reason with him.

"SONIC, AS MUCH AS I LOVE GETTING REVENGE, THIS ONE IS TOO DANGEROUS!" Wave yelled.

"YOU WANTED REVENGE ON YOUR FATHER, AND YOU GOT IT NO PROBLEM!"

"YEAH, BUT I DIDN'T DO IT AT THE COST OF LIVES ON AN INTERSTATE!"

"ENOUGH! Before this over, I will show you the true power of DARK SONIC!"

"No...Sonic..." Blaze began to cry but kept running.

"Okay then partner, time to catch a hedgehog, LETS GIT R DONE!" Burn yelled.

_**Stars don't twinkle**_

_**The moon doesn't shine**_

_**Stars don't twinkle**_

_**The moon doesn't shine**_

Burn, though not angry, was able to activate his new transformation and turned into Blazing Burn while Blaze stayed behind and used the Sol emeralds to become Burning Blaze. Blazing Burn tried to ram into Dark Sonic who rammed back. Wave used her amazing acrobat skills to try and kick Sonic but he blocked her attacks. Dark Sonic suddenly slowed down and did a homing attack on Burn knocking him down and Blaze helped him up. Sonic then battled with Wave as they were catching up with the G.U.N. truck that was coming their way. The ex-parents gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"IS THAT SONIC? IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HIM!"

"OH SHIT TURN AROUND!"

The ex-father slammed on the brakes and did a quick U-turn, the force knocking Sonic and the others back along with other cars. Now the G.U.N. truck was heading towards oncoming traffic as well.

**_Birds don't sing_**

**_The wind doesn't blow_**

**_To the pure body_**

**_To the perfect existence _**

**_Birds don't sing_**

**_The wind doesn't blow_**

**_To the pure body_**

**_To the perfect existence_**

Wave caught up with Sonic and tried to punch him, but not too hard. Dark Sonic retaliated by trying to ram her but missed. Dark Sonic finally rammed straight into the truck making it shake and nearly spin out.

"SHIT HE'S GONNA KILL THEM!" Wave yelled.

"WAVE! YOU GOT A PLAN?" Burn yelled catching up.

"JUST ONE!" Wave said.

She went towards Sonic again and took out her wrench. Not expecting it, Dark Sonic is smacked into the back of the trailer. Wave lands on the trailer and Dark Sonic climbs up.

"I don't want to fight you Sonic, but I will if I have to." Wave puts away her wrench and replaces it with her own fists.

"WAVE!" Burn and Blaze yelled.

_**I'm shivering with cold**_

_**I struggle against despair**_

Dark Sonic gets prepared to charge and Wave flips down her goggles. Suddenly, Dark Sonic runs at her and Wave runs at him back. The two collide with hands interlocked and pushed against each other, Wave herself developing a purple aura that pushed against Dark Sonic's dark blue one.

"LET...ME...HAVE...MY...REVENGE!" Dark Sonic growled.

"NOT...AT THE COST...OF HARMING...INNOCENT...PEOPLE!" Wave yelled.

Then, Wave started to guide one of Sonic's hands towards the gem on her necklace. Not only was it really a computer, it served a certain call. Dark Sonic was confused when he pressed it. He stopped charging.

"What just happened?" Dark Sonic sneered.

Behind Wave, her board floated and moved backwards.

"Let me just ask you one question. Are you ready...FOR THIS?"

Suddenly she jumps up, and her board come crashing straight into Dark Sonic and he goes flying off the trailer.

_**Live and learn!**_

_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**From the works of yesterday**_

_**Live and Learn!**_

As Dark Sonic falls, Blazing Burn charges into him and knocks him back into the air and he lands on the ground finally defeated and his dark blue aura goes away bringing him back to his regular blue self.

_**If you beg or if you borrow**_

_**Live and learn!**_

_**You may never find your way!**_

As for the truck, Wave smashes the roof with her wrench and leaps in along with Burning Blaze and toss out the drivers. The truck suddenly loses control and tips over crashing on its side. Luckily no one was really hurt. Blaze went back to her lavender self and checked on Burn who also turned back to red, he passed out from exhaustion. Wave finally got to see who they were and was stunned.

"Of all people, and it had to be the ones who abandoned Burn in the first place." Wave growled.

The ex-parents groaned in pain before they passed out. Wave took out her wrench.

"Mabye Sonic had the right idea."

"NO!"

Blaze stops her and shakes her head. They see Sonic getting up groaning.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"You were about to kill these guys and we had a fight." Wave said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I went too far, I should've let it go. After all they were safe." Sonic shrugged.

"We're just glad you're back to normal." Blaze said.

She grabbed Sonic into a kiss which annoyed two other drivers, one named Spencer Ricardo the gorilla and Noah Thompson the Panda.

"Uh...is it safe to move around this truck now?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I got to get home before I miss the game." Noah said.

The others looked at them, then up at the sky.

"Oh look, another shooting star." Blaze said.

"Actually...I think that one is coming rather close this time." Sonic said.

"A little too close...OH SHIT IT'S HEADING RIGHT FOR US!" Wave yelled.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Noah yelled.

"I AIN'T GOT TIME TO DIE!" Ricardo yelled.

The two drivers peeled off to safety while Wave grabbed her board and Sonic and Blaze picked up Burn. There was no time to rescue the ex-parents when-

**THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The meteor strikes the G.U.N. truck igniting an explosion so large you could see it from Station Square. Wave, Burn, Sonic and Blaze are flung far into the distance.

"YA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" Sonic yells.

Later...Burn woke up seeing he was back home laying in bed. Around him stood Wave, her mother, Jet, Predator Hawk, Storm, Marine, Rouge, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Uncle Chuck, Jules and Bernadette.

"Ugh...what happened...did we stop Sonic?" Burn asked.

"Yep...you stopped me." Sonic chuckled.

"Oy mate, you used all your energy." Marine said.

"But it's best to rest for now." Tails said.

"So...who were the criminals?" Burn asked.

Everyone's faces grew worried but Burn didn't notice. Wave thought that just like her, Burn didn't need to be reminded about the past.

"They were no one important, and they're dead." Wave shook her head.

"Oh okay." Burn yawned.

"Phew." They all mentally sighed.

"Well you rest up now, me, Storm and Hawk are gonna go extreme gear racing." Jet said.

When they left, Sonic's parents spoke up.

"Thank you for helping us Burn, it's very nice to meet you." Bernadette said.

"It's a pleasure ma'am, sir." Burn said.

"We saw how brave you are...I'm impressed." Jules said.

"He was very brave." Wave's mom said.

"Aw, but I would have never felt as confident as I did without Wave. She helped me throughout all these years...and she's the true hero here." Burn turned to her.

Wave blushed and the others cheered her.

"Wave, you really did prove there's more to you than we thought." Sonic said.

"Yeah, who knew you had so much power." Blaze said.

"Remind me not to make you mad." Rouge smirked.

"Aw thanks everyone...just glad that everything is back to normal...as long as Sonic doesn't go insane again." Wave glared at him.

"I won't, trust me." Sonic chuckled.

"Never knew you could get so angry Sonic." Uncle Chuck said.

"Me neither, I never thought something like that would happen." Sonic shrugged.

"Alright everyone I believe Burn earns some rest." Blaze said and they all agreed.

Blaze quickly planted a kiss on Burn's forehead and so did Rouge.

"You know kid, you're always welcome to visit G.U.N. whenever you want." Rouge offered.

"Thank you Rouge." Burn said.

Everyone left except for Marine and Wave who stayed in the room.

"Thank you for everything Burn, for believing in me...for giving me reason to still be here." Wave said.

"I was happy to help ya, and thank you for giving me the best life ever...and for helping unlock my full power." Burn said.

"I think you helped unlock mine as well." Wave smiled.

"Aw you guys are lucky, the only power I have is this." Marine demonstrated.

She makes a fist and shoots some kind of liquid-like orb from her fist and it flies out of the window, through an open window of Tail's house and splashes him in the face while sleeping.

"AH!" Tails yelped.

"Oops, SORRY MATE!" Marine yells out of the window.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ADMITTED THAT YOU LIKE MARINE!" Wave yelled.

"QUIET!" Tails yelled back blushing.

"He what?" Marine asked.

"Nevermind, it's getting late, we should go to bed." Wave said.

"I would sing a song...but I'm too tired." Burn said.

"It's okay, mabye tomorrow." Wave said.

"Oy, can I sleep with you mates tonight?" Marine asked.

"Sure why not." Wave said.

Late into the night, Wave opened her eyes and looked out into the night sky. He turned her head to see Burn and Marine still asleep before looking back out. There was nothing in the past to worry about anymore. They've seen things, they've done things and they've changed their world. And it was now they way they wanted to keep it. The song Burn sung last night played through her head as she saw yet another shooting star, this time going by like normal. However...Wave didn't have a wish...instead, she just smiled.

**We go through life**

**So sure of where we're headin'**

**And then we wind up lost**

**And it's the best thing that could have happened**

**'Cause sometimes when you lose your way**

**It's really just as well**

**Because you find yourself**

**Yeah, that's when you find yourself**

"Wave, you alright?" Burn yawned sensing her awake.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Wave smiled as she fell asleep.

"You sure?" Marine yawned as well.

"Yeah...I'll always be now...always."

And with that, the three fell back to sleep hoping for a fresh new start tomorrow.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there we have it. The end of the story. It was a pretty long story that's for sure. But I was glad I could end it on a good note. To werewolf99 I hope that was a good enough cameo for your characters. I hope you all enjoyed this story and hopefully Burn can return in another story. I may not make another Sonic story until Sonic Boom arrives, so I'm going back to making Transformers stories like I usually do. Until next time, KINGSTRIKER OUT!<strong>_


End file.
